Ponyhammer
by Heretic Brony
Summary: Equestria, the shining kingdom is under attack by massive armies lead by Daemons of Chaos.  Celestia has had to flee to the moon with her sister, and given a powerful spell to her student.  A spell to call forth a great hero.
1. chapter 1: The Gathering Storm

The Storm Descends  
>Pony Hammer Chapter 1 (A Cross-over Fan Fiction of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and Warhammer 40,000)<br>A Fanfiction by Heretical Brony.

"Hurry Sister!" Princess Luna called to her Elder sister, Princess Celestia, as the castle at Canterlot shuttered under the impact. Outside the creature roared again it's voice echoing throughout the stone, draining the air of hope, and blanching the courage from her remaining defenders; this red lion faced Titan was drenching the stones of her castle in the blood of champions. The Words, those horrible words, echoed threw her bones. "Blood for the Blood God!" A thousand other voices repeating those words, a murderous army was crashing its way through the castle. "Sister, we must go, I cannot hold this gate open forever!" Princess Luna pleaded. The Bloodthirsty monster and its horde were coming from the east.

Canterlot shook again, this time the blow came from the west; where a decaying stench perfumed the air. Stone crumbled and valiant castle guards outside started to call out in feverish agony, as pestilence came upon them and the foulest of creatures, who possessed forms of decay, marched beyond a bloated being. Its body's was covered in weeping sores and small pustulent creatures feeding upon the squalor of its form.

To the south the walls shook, the titan that assailed her castle in this direction lead an army that was beautiful to behold. Lovely to levels she could not believe. Graceful and fast, as the she demons struck and Celestia's defenders screamed, though she was unsure if it was in agony, of rapturous pleasure.

To the north her Pegasus defenders were tied up in battle with a great bird like sorcerous titian and a legion of ever changing, yet shapeless, horrors under its commanded. From that direction the light of the tear in reality ever gleamed, it was from here that the forces of this army came. She could not hold them off. Canterlot, the center of Equestria, has fallen. This was just the beginning of the battle Celestia proclaimed; to herself, before she and the last of her body guard fell back to the last safe haven, the moon. As a final action, a message was sent to Ponyville, praying it had not fallen yet. Her most promising student, perhaps she could have the bravery, no, the naiveté to cast this spell.

Cut off the rest of Equestria was Ponyville. Though they could flee, to where could they run, the Capital city of Canterlot lay in ruin and they knew not why, all they could see was the smoke from the fallen castle and the dust from the encroaching army, that and the strange shimmering light in the distance. Twilight Sparkle waited, and waited from news from her Mentor, until finally the baby dragon gave a belch and the scroll appeared. He cleared his throat and read the words.

_My Beloved pupil,  
>I hope that this letter finds you safe, as you know are you being invaded. We are doomed, and yet not all hope is lost. The magic of friendship, that you have been studying, is all that can save us now. There is one last spell, a spell that I was unable to cast, but I know that you can. You are my greatest pupil, and the hope of our world. Anypony can save us, it will be you; our survival is in your hooves.<em>

_ I have absolute faith in you, and in your abilities. Please use the enclosed spell. It will be hard on you, but you must save us all. I know it is unfair to call upon one so young, and one still learning the deeper and older magic, to perform such a difficult task, but I have no one else on whom I can rely._

_ My most faithful pupil, the army that is assaulting us, is not of this world but rather of all the evil, in all the worlds. It has come together and like a toxic slime, congealed to form these demons. The magic that you have been studying in Ponyville cannot be directly applied but indirectly it will do great things._

_Your Ruler, and Teacher,  
>Princess Celestia<em>

Twilight Sparkel took the scroll from spike and read the spell studying it before she gasped. This was truly a powerful spell that would require all of her friends to complete.

It was not long before they were all gathered together, upon a tall mountain at the cave where the sleeping red dragon once lay. They looked at each other, and the grave face of Twilight Sparkel. All of them had seen the smoke rising in the direction of beloved Canterlot. They all felt the terror building in their hearts. Slowly Twilight Sparkle spoke, her words coming to them each, with a sense of trepidation.

"I am afraid that Equestria needs us, and sadly it has to be us. The bonds of friendship, the way in which we showed it when we defeated Nightmare Moon, that was true and pure magic! We are going against demons, and by the sound of it, Equestria has no defense against the sheer numbers of demons we are facing. "

"Twi, then why are we here?" Applejack probed, thinking of her family. She wanted to return to them to make one final stand when the enemy arrived.

"Because, maybe **somepony** does have a way to beat them!" Rainbow Dash countered, looking to Twilight Sparkle for confirmation.

Pinkie Pie bubbled. "A super special, extra keen, happy way!"

Everyone looked at the pink pony, it was a moment before Twilight Sparkle spoke again, her voice soft. "Yes, in a way, that is why we are here."

* * *

><p>The Emperor stood looking at Sanguinius a tear in his eye, held back as if something was touching him in a way that Sanginius could not comprehend. Seeing his father, and the bravest soul that he had ever encountered, look so grave Sanguinius spoke "My lord, I have faced Daemon hordes, the foulest of Xenos, and never once felt fear, but now seeing this look upon your face I know true terror. "<p>

"My son, my beloved Sanginius, be resolute. I know that Horus's treachery has cut you deeper for he was so close to you. He was your brother not just in body, but also in spirit and I know the bond between you was deep." The Emperor then turned to look at the gathered warrior, Primarchs and their assembled forces. Then in a voice resonating with the authority of his throne on Terra he addressed them as their general. All of you, my sons, be strong of heart and courage and let us go into the belly of the beast! We shall turn the tide of this war that perhaps we might save what is left of humanities cradle!" With these words said, the Emperor of all mankind, his Son's Sanginius, the leader of the Blood Angels Legion, and Rogel Dorn, the leader of the Imperial Fists Legion, teleported up to the flag ship of Horus's fleet.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how to beat a demon army, but the spell that Princess Celestia sent me will bring us a hero. A Champion who has beat them before, somepony who can give us the strength to stand up to this nightmare. A golden warrior of virtue brought to us from another world!"<p>

"An angel?" Fluttershy gasped in anticipation. "If we are being attacked by demons," She whispered timidly "then only an angel could stand up to them."

"A careing Angel. One of exquisite beauty, whose face is radiant like the sun, with wings as white as I am." Rarity pronounced.

"This golden angel had better be more than beautiful." Rainbow Dash snapped. "She had best be brave to, somepony who knows no fear!" Rainbow dash called out, as Twilight Sparkel began the magic. Their gemmed objects that each of them received during the showdown with the twisted moon princess glowed as the magic built. The hope for their hero, the one who would lead them to victory, burned brighter as the friends pooled themselves together.

"A true and noble soul, full of compassion, and capable of great love." Fluttershy whispered as the winds of fate spun around them.

"A true blue, genuine, bonified guardian angel is all we need." Applejack stated flatly, adding her prayer to the others as the rift began to open.

* * *

><p>"Horus!" Sanguinius called as his blade came down met by the renegade War Master's mace. Sparks lighting up their faces fell from Sanguinius's sword meting the demon infused power mace of Horus.<p>

"Brother you should have joined me." Horus snarled as his talonous lightning claw tore at the armor of Sanguinius. The armor sent off sparks as the gem given him, by his brother Magnus the Red, protected him from the armor tearing power of his brother. Sanguinius brought his sword in, glowing red in the wash of his psychic might, for what seemed to be a downwards slash across the shoulder, and down to the opposite hip of his beloved brother. As the lightning claw came up to block, the blade dipped like a peregrine falcon, diving down instead to cut Horus from hip up to shoulder. The war master could not block in time as the blade connected and the power of scarlet blade was unleashed. His demon slaying sword tore into the corrupted terminator armor Horus wore. The blade though did not go in deep enough, and it became stuck in the cracked armor. The angelic man, tried to free his sword, but it was too late. He felt the talons bite into his flesh, sending a current of electricity directly into his body. The attack was not just against his flesh but also his soul. For Sanguinius the agony was beyond any he had felt before.

He felt his sword wedge free, as his body crumbled against the stairs, his blood staining his white wings red. Slowly the light faded from his vision. He heard the voice of his father, The Emperor call out his name. He saw the leader of all humanity stand against the Warmaster. With a final suddering gasp the light of the world left his eyes, the weight of the souls of his followers, who came with him to their deaths, weighed upon him. He had done what he could, the battle for him was over, and he had failed, though he knew the fault that he made in Horus's armor would grant The Emperor victory, for he had already seen this moment in a vision.

It was then he heard the voices of young women. A chorus of prayers for help, a song describing the one to save them. The pleas for the aid of an angel to turn back the tide of demons. "A careing Angel" "knows no fear" "A true and noble soul, full of compassion, and capable of great love." "A true blue, genuine, bonified guardian angel."

"I cannot help you, I'm dead," Sanguinius said. Then he felt them, the souls of 5 of his trusted guard. Men who he knew were dead, gathered to him, "Perhaps, there is enough strength in me yet to banish a few more hearts of darkness back into the abyss from which they came!" The Angelic man closed his eyes and when he opened them he turned to his guard and addressed them. "Brethren! We are not going to our rest with those who have gone before us. Fate needs us to be heroes once more. You noble souls, and princes among men, come, together we have work to do, and then, and only then when the light shines again on this one more world then we shall go to our rest knowing that that the lives of all that we have touched, and the generations yet to come, have been made better by our deeds!"

Five voices, shouted in unison, "For Sanguinius! For the EMPEROR!"

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle and the others looked at the rift as it showed them the angel. He was everything they had prayed for, well a most everything. He was strong, courageous, noble, a charming prince. Behind him floated 5 other men, all 6 of them were dressed in golden armor that shone in the light. As they watched, the fatal wounds the angels had taken healed.<p>

"I found more of them!" Called a seductive voice. The friends turned to behold strange looking females riding upon beautiful steeds. The angels just hovered there, the smell of these new creatures riding upon their strange mounts clouded Twilight Sparkel's mind and the magic winked out, she couldn't sustain the spell that was calling the angels. Had she failed?

"Save me," Twilight Sparkle whispered as a beautiful hand caressed her skin making her feel the same heat as if a handsome stallion had just brushed against her. Her friends were being rounded up like dumb beasts, and she could not stop it.

"Our lord will want a word with you, what was that magic you were performing?" the alluring she-demon purred in her ear.

In desperation Twilight Sparkle threw her head back and looked behind her. The rift that held the 6 angels was gone. No. She had failed. She felt the hand caress her again. Her body started to ache for more, carving greater sensation from this creature.

At first she thought it was a roar of a lion, or maybe a Mantacor. Then as the echoes bounced it around she realized they were words. "For Sanguinius! For the EMPORER!" The demon suddenly drew back.

"No, no, it can't be. They cannot be here!" Then her eyes went wide in shock, "How can YOU be here?" Twilight followed the demons gaze up as it shirked. A golden armored form came down upon the daemonett, his crimson sword flashing, sending off sparks. As Twilight Sparkle turned her head, drawn by the sound, she saw the 5 other angels were doing battle with the demons, and winning. They held in their hands large swords that crackled with power; these two handed blades glittered as they pressed their attack against the demons on their wrists of ther right hands were strange devices that, though two of them had slight different. They all roared and spat fire at the whim of their barers. One of the angels brought his sword down cutting threw a crushing pincer claw before continuing on to slash apart the thin, lithe, sensuous body of the demon. Ichor flew through the air spattering his golden helm but otherwise not even slowing him as he turned to help another angel who was working to drive back the demon that had been attempting to collect Fluttershy. She was currently crouched down holding her head in fear.

Within 3 heart beats the demon's bodies were laying on the ground, shattered, and bubbling as they dissolved into sludge. One of the angels approached the blond haired one. "Sir, what should we…"

"Brother Markus, this is irregular for us, but these women are the ones who called us here. You heard their pleas for help, the same as I did."

"But they aren't human." A second Angel spoke.

"Brother Calvius, I will explain later, but I as your Primarch command you to defend these equine creatures. They are not Chaos's ally, and they have begged us for help. Shall we turn on them like the Traitor Horus?" Twilight Sparkle quickly realized that the fair faced one, with his mane of long blond hair, was their leader, which in a way made sense as his armor was more ornate, Inlaid with stunning red gems, and draped with the pelt of a snow leopard. Then she noticed another fact. The other 5 angels wings were mechanical, fake, only the head angel had real wings.

"I understand my lord, I shall do as you say. If these equines are to be spared, and the forces of Chaos put to the blade, then I figure we all owe these demons retribution. In the past we have worked alongside the Eldar, how is this any different?" This third angel whose shoulder bore 3 ruby blood drops spoke calmly

"Well Spoken Brother Jared." The chief angel said, as Twilights Sparkel's friends gathered behind her.

"Then Primarch shall we not question them? Ask them about the conflict that transpires on this world?" This one they could see the name of. It was Enoch, written in beautiful script upon his shoulder, where there was a set of ivory wing decorations, which came up to a point at the crown of his shoulder. In the center of these decoration wings was a red gemstone blood drop, mounted on a disk of gold.

"Do you suppose these Xeno Horses speak the same language we do?" Said the last of them, mocking his ally. This one was the one who spared Fluttershy's life.

Twilight Sparkle watched in shock as the timid pony crept up to this callous angel. Her faint voice whispered words that stopped the angel's debate, all of the angels turning to Fluttershy, those simple words, spoken with such honesty that they became the two most powerful words known to humans. "Thank you."

The callous one who questioned for a moment if they could communicate knelt down upon one knee so as to look her in the face. He reached up and removed the golden helm and placed it to the side. "You're welcome." He looked at her, he seemed to be weighing and measuring her. "Lord Sangiunius, their eyes, I see no evil in them. They have intellect, but these are… innocent."

"Yes Brother Tobias," The chief angel said placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "It's why I thought we should agree to come here." With that said, he looked around at the ponies and the next words he spoke were to them. "I beseech you; take me to your leader."

* * *

><p>Sanguinius, The Emperor, Horus, Daemonetts, Bloodthirsters, Blood Letters, Great Unclean Ones, Plague Bearers, Seekers of Slaanesh, Steeds of Slaanesh, Space Marines, Sanguinary Guard, the Horus Heresy, and the Blood Angels and any that I forgot to mention here are copyrighted to Games Workshop, as part of the Warhammer 40,000 Intellectual Property(IP).<p>

Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nightmare Moon, Ponyville, Canterlot, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and all other ponies are the Intellectual Property (IP) of Hasbro Animation, as part of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Copyright.

This work and all following chapters are produced without thought of monetary gain, and used without expressed permission of the owners of the rights to these IP and as a form of appreciation for all the hard work done to produce them.


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Sword and Unicorn

Ponyhammer Chapter 2

Crimson sword and Unicorn Horn

By: Heretic Brony

"Take me to your Leader." Sanginius's words hung about the cave. The angels looked at the ponies and the ponies back at the angels a long telling moment of silence began that told there was no good news here. Cupping his head in his right hand the lord of the golden host laughed.

"I take it by your silence your leaders have fallen?" Brother Tobias cut in, knowing what had brought his lord to levity.

"Er..yes. Princess Celestia has had to fall back to the moon with her sister." Twilight Sparkle began looking at the laughing angel. She could hear a strange hollowness to his laughter. "Why?"

"He is laughing because this has happened to him so many times now. He arrives on a world to help, only to find it well past the brink." Tobias sighed. "I think, that perhaps this one last time he was hoping that things wouldn't be so bad."

His golden gauntlet came down on Tobias's shoulder. "They aren't. She said they fell back, so the rulers are alive they just can't be reached by us, or by the demons." He was smiling. "Tell us all you can on the way back to your community."

"Ponyville ain't far." Applejack started, "Come on, y'all." Slowly they walked back Sanguinius and his Sanguinary Guard listened to what each of them could tell them about their lives, culture, and society. They would ask questions for clarity but then Twilight turned it around.

"So tell me, Sanginius, you said you were a Primarch, what does that mean?" Twlight's eyes rested on his golden armor with red jewels, the snow leopard pelt he wore, and his large white wings.

"It means that I am the lord of the Blood Angels, the first Blood Angel, and a son of the Emperor of All Mankind. I command a legion of men sworn to the Emperor, and to me. " He spoke of the Emperor with such solemn reverence that Twilight Sparkel knew that to these men the Emperor was god.

"Now hold on a Second. How many's a Legion?" Applejack looked at the 5 men with the angelic lord.

"Oh 10…" Brother Tobias said as apple jack relaxed a bit, until he finished the sentence. "…thousand or more." All of the ponies froze up. They looked at the Angels of death.

"You normally have 10,000 and then some troops with you, and you plan to save Equestria with just the 6 of you!"

"Well the whole legion rarely moves together, that would be over kill." Sanguinius started to calm them. "We typically would answer a planetary invasion like yours with a company of 100 marines."

"100 Marines!" Rainbowdash stressed the problem.

"I'm sure they have a plan." Fluttershy's voice barely heard cut into all of them and Sanguinius laughed.

"Yes I do. First is that your town?" The other angels looked at a town in the distance and they narrowed their eyes. Something was being raised. "By the Emperor, Slaanesh has claimed your town."

The ponies looked at the Icon so large they could see it from the distance before they could make out the individual buildings of Ponyville. The angels broke into a run. Battle called them, they were needed, and they would answer. Mixing both running and flight the Blood Angels were able to cover much ground.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before they arrived at Ponyville the angels drew their weapons. Sanguinius pulled out a spear, while the ponies watched. The angelic giants crept from building to build to the town square. There they watched as a well-dressed she daemon looked over the caged inhabitants of the town. One of them an elderly mare with a apple pie on her flank, next to this one was a large stallion, and a youngling. Applejack moved up and made a faint gasp. The apple family, Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Blossom were being held in cages while the demon decided their fates.<p>

"I'll take that one as a pleasure stud for tonight. He looks up to the challenge. As for the old one, I think I'll have her now." When the she daemon spoke the words the attendants acted. In the back they saw a robed figure covered in piercings, with tattoos of the same unhallowed symbols as the Icon they had seen, over her flesh. She was grinning madly.

"As you wish lady herald." The attending Daemonetts spoke without care, seeming rather bored by all of this.

Applejack watched in horror as the attendants' held up a struggling Granny Smith, and the Daemon Herald unhinged her jaw and took in the elderly mares hind legs and began swallowing her whole. Even though she was no taller than 6 feet, she was swallowing down the pony until all that was left was the old pony's head peeking out; then that too vanished, and the demon sat back, her belly swollen as if she were pregnant, and mere moments away from child birth. She rubbed her belly. "Yes struggle and squirm, and writhe in agony and pleasure till you can't tell them apart."

The Angel's broke from cover then. The spear in Sanguinius's hand flew and impaled one of the attendants. Languidly the herald turned to look at it. "The Spear of Tailos? What is it doing here?"

"FOR SANGUINIUS! FOR THE EMPORER!" The roaring voices of the angel's broke her out of her near cationic state of digestion. The demon looked at the blood angels descending upon her and her Attendants, the cultists and lesser fiend commanders scrambled to get out of the way, and round up their girls.

"How can you be here!" She screamed, trying to move out of the way but her body was too swollen. Brother Enoch caught her with his left hand, the wrist mounted Angelis boltgun pointed at her face, his right hand drew his crackling powersword across her belly spilling out Granny smith. Who looked up in terror, and yet relief as the angel triggered the wrist mounted gun and with a roar fire and destruction struck the daemon over and over till all that was left of her head was a memory of horror in the old pony's eyes.

Sangiunius's sword, turned from silvery steel to deadly crimson as he infused it with his psychic might. It danced threw the air as he watched Enoch dispatch the Herald. He turned his attention to a group of Seekers, the mounted cavalry in the army of the dark god of excess Slaanesh. The group of riders was heading for Brothers Tobais and Calvius, not noticing him, as they shrilled between them the pains they would cause his battle brothers. As Twlight Sparkle ran up, a bolt of blood red energy caught the Seeker's mounts spilling the riders onto the ground where Brothers Tobias, and Calvius fell upon them, making short work of the confused Daemonetts.

Sanguinius turned to look at Twlight Sparkle, a fraction of a second before a sharp pain behind his knee caused him to pitch forward. A classic trick in combat is to strike the leg from behind the knee, because no matter how strong the foe is, the joint would fold. Twilight Sparkle watched as the cultist raised her hoof to crush the Angelic lord's head.

With his Blood Angels off fighting other battles, Sanguinius was alone. He reached for his sword but the traitor grabbed it with her magic and flung it away. "Killing you is going to feel so good." She whispered in a lustful tone. Just as her foot came down the crimson sword flashed before the traitor. She looked and for the first time realized that there was another unicorn here besides here. Twilight held the sword with her magic. With a flick she swung it again causing the heretic to back away from the angel. She looked at Sanguinius, who stood up. All around her she could hear the call of battle, the angels freeing the ponies and ponies joining them in the fight. Righteous indignation fueled her; the presence of Sanguinius brought her hope.

Yet tears ran down Twilight's face as she felt the sword and the magic in it that sheathed the blade in a blood red glow; she felt something she had never felt before. A fury that burned threw her, a deep hungering for blood. This sword was thirsty for blood and battle. Deeper inside the blade she could feel magic lying in wait, a power to rip the soul from her foe an act of pure violence. Yet there was mercy in it, she could feel the intent behind the creation of this weapon. This sword, it was made to protect trillions of lives on millions of worlds. To do that people would have to die, blood would need to be spilled. That was the reality of his world.

The traitor snarled and Twilight gasped. She was certain she had seen this pony before. The thought that came to her, this wasn't what she should be focused on right now. Instead she concentrated on the sword keeping it balanced and pointed, and trying to slash with it effectively. Thought that was taxing to her, she wasn't a warrior and the blade was flailing about clumsily. The cultist, parrying and blocking with her own horn, was better trained in combat than she was. Twilight Sparkle took in a deep breath. Knowing if she lost, she would be given to these demons. She had to win. Her will to win flowed into the sword as a great river and the blade hummed with her energy. As she brought it down she focused her desire to sever the horn of her foe, and the blade cut without care. As it bit into the horn of her foe, she felt the sword reach out and take hold of her foes soul threatening to rip it from the body. Twilight gathered her might and focused her magic threw the blade. There was a moan of pleasure from the cultist as the force weapon tore out the cultist's soul. Her body collapsing to the ground, smoke flowed out from behind the eyes, and from the mouth as the cultists husk lay on the dirt as a broken doll.

There was no feeling of joy, no rush of victory, only a deep sorrow that pervaded Twilight Sparkle's heart. She had taken another pony's life. To see a pony's body lying there, knowing that she had slain her, caused the innocent heart to shudder. Twilight Sparkle's soul felt tainted, and she cried. Dropping the blade and ignoring everything around her, she wanted to turn in on herself and forsake the world around her. Her whole body quivered as she sank deeper into herself. She had murdered, and she had used magic to do it. Magic wasn't supposed to kill, yet she had done it. Fat tears ran down her face, before she became aware of the smell of metal, of blood, of battle.

"Thank you, you saved me." It was Sanguinius he had kneeled down to her level, she still heard ponies fighting beside angels. The angel wrapped his arms around her neck and held her, stroking her mane as she cried. It felt for a moment for the young mare that the Lord of Angels was a new father for her. "Your innocent heart will be hurt many times before we leave, but until that day I will help you threw it."

"I killed someone." Twilight Sparkle shuddered at the thought.

"Taking lives should never be easy Young One." Sanguinius backed out of the embrace to look directly at her. Speaking to her like he would his own daughter. "The moment it becomes easy you've lost your heart." His voice cut threw her melancholy.

"But you've killed, and you don't break down and cry." Twilight Sparkle pondered, avoiding his eyes. "And you haven't lost your heart."

"No, but I was born to shoulder this burden so that others wouldn't have to. Enoch and the others choose to bear the pain alongside me, so we could keep others safe. Every day we fight to keep from losing our hearts to rage because of this." She meet his warm blue eyes and cried more because now she could see the centuries of pain behind them. His heart was still alive but it was covered in battle scars.

Her eyes lifted and her tears stopped. There would be time again to cry later, right now though, ponyville needed to be saved. Six angels wouldn't be enough, and Sanguinius knew it. Her eyes fell upon the town and she gasped. Everypony was fighting to protect their town. The angels were leading them, guiding them. This must have been their plan. They had six well trained marines who were centuries old. Normally they would have 100. To make up for the 94 who were missing they would enlist everypony.

* * *

><p>Granny smith looked at Enoch in his resplendent golden armor. The Sanguinary guardsman waited for no thanks, instead he walked to the cages cutting free Apple Bloom while Applejack nuzzled her relatives. Enoch looked to Big Macintosh and swung his sword at the cage, slicing and melting the cage. As the back stroke come in the large horse kicked the bars, which flew free; into a horde of Deamonetts, pinning them to the ground wounded.<p>

"Thank ya, sir." The large pony said in a deep, somber tone.

"It is my duty, sir." Enoch's response brought Applejack's attention to this angel who accepted nothing for his deeds, not even a simple thank you. Enoch turned to face the daemon forces holding his sword at the ready. "You have the will to fight them?"

"Eeyup" Mac said charging along with the angel into a grand Melee.

* * *

><p>Dear Princess Celestia,<p>

Today I meet 6 new friends, who are completely alien to us. They call themselves Space Marines of the Blood Angel's Legion. They are brave men of action, and they are the champions the spell you gave me called forth. We had hoped for just one hero but instead we got six. They wear armor of gold, and they have amazing weapons. One of them even cut, my friend, Applejack's grandmother out of a demon's stomach to save her. I want you to meet them, my new friends, you would be impressed. I think Sanguinius is almost as old as you are Princess, and every bit as wise.

The heroes helped us save Ponyville and they have a plan to liberate all of Equestria, and soon you'll be able to return. We all want to help in every way we can, and tomorrow Sanguinius will be telling us how we can. I look forward to learning how I can help.

Lastly, and sadly, I haven't been able to really learn anything new about the Magic of Friendship, but I was reminded of all the lessons I have learned. I experienced first-hoof the healing power of Friendship, and I won't ever forget how a friend can ease the pain of the deepest and most terrible wounds to the heart.

Your Student,  
>Twilight Sparkle.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Meek Tears Shed For Fallen An

Ponyhammer Chapter 3: Meek Tears Shed for Fallen Angels

By: Heratic Brony

The hard work was just starting, as the ponies began to rebuild their lives. Rarity, had just finished cleaning up her dress shop when she heard the bell over her door chime followed by the sound of metal on her floors. The angels stood there. Sanguinius looked around the shop then took a deep breath. "Miss Rarity, upon authority as the one chosen to save this world, I hereby commission you to produce 500 uniforms for the ponies of Equestria to wear into battle, as members of the Equestria Defense Force."

"500 uniforms, but I'll never be able to make that many on my own." Rarity's voice came in a stunned hush. Brother Calvius removed his helmet then knelt down so Rarity could look him in the eye as the other angels left. His face she noted had a smoothness to it and his hair was as luxurious as Sanguinius's hair only a rich auburn, his brown eyes had a tranquility to them that put her at ease.

"We aren't asking you to do it alone. You can recruit anyone from the town you need, as many as you need. Plus I'm here to help you. I doubt you have ever sewn clothes for battle, or even thought of anything you made being treated so roughly." Calvius had an even tone in his voice that warmed her heart and the unicorn laughed lightly. "Lord Sanguinius told me what he wanted so I could pass it on to you. We also desire a few custom made articles for ourselves. As much as you know us for our armor, we would like to get out of it sometime, hopefully soon."

Next the Blood Angels approached the Apple Family farm. The family was hard at work, but paused to watch the warriors enter the farm. Granny Smith locked her eyes on Enoch as Sanguinius took a scroll from his hip, and began reading. "Apple Family, for the defense of Ponyville, I hereby issue this order. All fruit is to be harvested by 2 in the afternoon this day, after the harvest time you will divert your actions to harvesting lumber. Any fruit left unharvested must remain so until otherwise ordered. The defense of Ponyville is without question our first priority. Additionally after 2pm Big Macintosh is to report to the city square, he has been drafted into the Equestria Defense Force." The Lord of angels then handed the scroll over to Granny Smith as he bowed in respect.

The angels, all but Enoch departed, the family looked at him as he walked over to a tree. He dropped into a combative stance, Applejack for a moment wondered if Enoch planned to enforce his lords orders by force. The angel swung his hip around raising his out to the side parallel to the ground as it moved then it snapped out so the instep of his booted foot struck the tree. It shuddered as fruit fell, one of them fell into his waiting hand. With his free hand Enoch undid his helm, revealing his sandy blond hair and simple brown eyes. He took a bite of the apple and looked to the ponies. "Oh Lord Sanguinius assigned me to help you. We figured an extra set of hands wouldn't hurt." Applejack felt her jaw go slack, at the explosive power of his kick. She knew the Angels were powerful but he had been trying to be gentle so as not to damage the tree.

"We can't afford tah pay ya, ya know that, sugarcube?" Applejack said to Enoch as he hungrily bit into the apple.

"Miss Applejack, I would never accept payment for my actions here." His face bore a wounded look. "It is my duty to help this farm, and help your people. Which reminds me, I know it is alien money but I have a few thrones I will pay for this apple."

"Ye'll do no sush thing, whipper-snapper." Granny trundled over to the angel, her joint popping and creaking as she moved. Granny looked him up and down, sizing him up with expert gaze. "Yer a guest." She pointed at him almost ready to poke him.

"I thank you for your generosity." Enoch bowed low to Granny who turned away and shuffled off to handle a few other farm tasks. Once she was out of earshot Enoch leaned over to Applejack and in a playful tone whispered to her. "I'm already over 300 years old." Applejack made a low snickering sound as Enoch went back to work, it was all she could do to avoid going slack jawed again upon hearing the age of this young looking angel.

Sanguinius had left Tobias with Fluttershy. It was odd pairing, but fate seemed to love those. Tobias stood in Fluttershy's home as she finished bandaging a field mouse's leg. His fingers drumming on his arm, the metal on metal clinking was starting to get on the fair pony's nerves as she twitched.

"Are you done caring to the vermin now?" Tobias's voice was a malicious blade.

Fluttershy cringed then looked at all the innocent woodland creatures that were hurt by the demons. "I still have so many to help."

"They are wild creatures, they were surviving well enough before you existed, and after you die they will do just fine." Tobias undercut her causing her to cringe again.

The golden helm hid Tobias's face from her but she imagined he was not as handsome as Sanguinius, who was lovely to look at. If she were of their species she would probably swoon the moment he walked in.

"But…" She tried to reason with him, hoping to get her point across.

"But nothing, every moment you spend treating them, you put the lives of your fellow ponies at risk." Tobias pointed at her snarling. "Or do their lives matter more than the lives of your people."

Fluttershy took in a deep breath and hovered to look the marine in his eyes. "Now see here!" Her voice had grown from its usual meek whisper to a booming, by way of comparison only, indoor voice.

Tobias stared her down stepping into her personal space backing her down. "No, you see. These animals are born to survive. There is a larger demon force heading this way, we expect them in the marrow's afternoon. The first scouts we expect this evening. You're putting the lives of the wounded at risk because you have no priorities." With each of the last four words the first finger of his right hand poked into her chest till it bent.

At that moment a white rabbit bounced in and kicked the marine's shin. Tobias looked down at Angel who huffed and kicked him again. "You know, bunny, on my world we EAT rabbits." The malice in Tobias's voice made Angel pause before hiding behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at Tobias, she felt fear for Angel and herself in his presence. Tobias was jaded and blood thirsty.

Fluttershy dug out the last of her courage "Apologize to Angel." She tried to give him the stare, but she couldn't look into his eyes, only the helmet's mask.

"No." Tobias growled.

"Please?" came the whimper.

"Never." Fluttershy felt her eyes tear up. Tobias was as far from Sanguinius as anyone could get. How he could be called an angel was beyond her. "Let's go before your tardiness kills anyone else."

"kills?" Fulttershy paused picturing injured ponies dying because she wasn't there for them. "I…I…"

"You are killing ponies right now with that stutter." Tobias snapped.

With a sob and a squeal of fear Fluttershy bolted from her own house.

Angel bounded over to the Marine holding up two fingers.

"you know how to pantomime? Right two words."

Angel pointed at Tobias "You?" The rabbit nodded, then turned its back to the marine and pointed at its fluffy tail. "Tail" Angel shook his head. "Cotton, Fluffy?" Angel shook his head to booth of those. "Does she know you use words like that?" Tobias growled, the rabbit smirked and then pointed to the door. Then made a walking motion and pointed to the door again. "Right, alright, I'm going after her."

After walking outside Tobias paused. "Wait, did I just loose an argument, to a rabbit?"

Sanguinius, Markus, and Jared walked next to the Cake family bakery. The family of bakers looked at the angelic lord as he took out a scroll, taking in a deep breath he spoke. "I hereby commandeer this bakery for the benefit of all Ponyville. Until further notice the production of all sweets is to be stopped, with a focus on production of simple oat breads. These are to be distributed evenly to every citizen of Ponyville." Placing the mandate on the counter he looked at the family, a sense of sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. Brother Markus stay and help them."

Mr. Cake whispered more to his wife, "What do we do with everything we already made?"

"Sell it as normal. You already made it and I think, over the next three days even an old cupcake will bring a lot of joy." Markus looked at them. They knew there was something the angel wasn't saying.

"Then let's throw a party!" Pinkiepie bubbled, then to her horror the next words fell from the angel's lips.

"No parties, my vivacious friend, this town has to prepare for an even larger assault. The apple family will be leading everyone in building a wall around the town, and those not involved in tasks given them by my lord or building the wall will be training and drilling to learn to fight demons."

"But…Party…"

"I'm sorry. It's not the time for a party. There won't be for a while. In three days Ponyville may not even be here." Markus placed his hand upon her shoulder and the small creature shuddered under his touch. The poof went out of her hair, and somehow she seemed to darken and take on a drabness that was not fitting to one so full of life, a change Markus regretted seeing in her.

Rainbow dash looked at the hammer and anvil. "What is this?" She looked at the angels.

Brother Jared knelt down to her level, "I need your help. We need to make weapons for the defenders of this town. You're the best person I could think of to help me." She looked at Sanguinius who just nodded.

"You can count me in." She said. If she were human both angels had no doubt she would have rolled up her sleeves at that moment. Sangiunus began to work on a special project, a crude warding stave for his new psyche friend.

"Miss Flutteryshy? Where are you?" Tobias shouted as the tromped threw the forest, following what he hoped were the signs of Fluttershy's passing. A keening song caught his attention. "Slaaneshi fiends and Furies? Emperor's throne, the advanced guard is early!" He took off at a sprint. There was a whimper that he heard too; so soft and meek that it goaded him into a faster run.

With a final burst from his winged jump pack Tobias came into a clearing where he watched Fluttershy trying to escape a group of 5 furies, behind them he could make out the hunting pack of fiends of which he counted 3.

Launching himself up at the furies the Marine charged his wrist mounted plasma pistol. It hummed with an eagerness to bring his enemies to justice before it discharged a short burst of coherent super-heated matter. Sending one of the furies crashing to the ground as his massive sword downed a second with a horizontal slash. As he reached the apex of his jump, he wrapped his arm around the neck of one of the furies spinning himself around so he was pressed into its back he wrapped his legs around its mid-section. He let go with his arm and hanging backwards by his legs he fired the pistol again the bright bursts searing the fourth demon driving it to the ground. Thrusting his blade into the fiend he was riding Markus tore the blade free in a splattering of black icor as the demon's tattered body fell to the earth.

The scream of Ceramite armor caught Tobias's attention as the last of the furies cackled and a warning flashed on the helmet HUD. The jump pack was destroyed. The fury let go of the Blood Angel, dropping him to the earth as he fell Tobias grabbed the creature's leg, pulling down with him. They wrestled as they dropped, for who would hit the ground first.

The dust hung in the air as Fluttershy come around to help Tobias, She saw a stooped winged figure stand shrouded in dust. She couldn't tell if it was the daemon, or Tobias. Then to her horror Tobias golden helm bounced over to her feet crushed but still recognizable. "No…" She whispered.

To her shock the wings popped off. The settling dust revealed golden armor. The two handed sword flashed. As Tobias walked out of the dust toward the three charging fiends he motioned to them eagerly. "Come fiends. You'll never lay a claw upon her." His voice became a battle roar, "Do you hear me!" Tobias's black hair was smeared with his own red blood from a head wound. His features were striking, slightly angular, and very handsome. He had a scar that ran from his left brow to just under his left check, the wound looked like it just barely missed his eye. Drops of blood leaked out from cracks in his armor, yet the marine stood. "I won't let you pollute this meek, innocent!"

The Fiends were creatures that ran on 4 legs like a pony, but who's bodies connected to a torso like the she daemons, only with 3 sets of perky breasts, their faces were insectile or like that of a humming bird. From the human like Torso the arms ended in serrated pincer claws. Their tails were like scorpion tails.

These horrors shrieked, two of them going straight for Tobias one hanging back. The two that went straight for him, flashed their claws. Almost drunkenly Tobias avoided the claws, then as their scorpion like tails came in Tobias performed a cross step spin to avoid the first one and then grabbed onto the second leaping onto the creatures back he thrust it into the chest of the owning fiend. Icor and ectoplasm oozed from the wound, but Tobias did not wait. He swung his sword cutting off the fiend's torso.

The third fiend came scuttling for Fluttershy who squealed, causing Tobias to turn around. He aimed the plasma weapon at the enemy and engaged it. There was a bright flash of light and a roar. Tobias's howled in pain, his weapon had exploded, taking his left arm with it. "I am a son of Sangiunius! I am one of the Emperor's angels of death! I know no fear! So long as I live, you shall not taste victory." The fiend watched as Tobias charged, shocked to see the marine still standing, it lashed out with its scorpion like tail catching the marine in his abdomen, the tip bursting out the back of his armor. Tobias's blade flashed, severing the creature's tail. "You won't ever get to touch her." Tobias laughed his blade clashed with the daemons claws.

"Brother Tobias…" Shock pulsed through Fluttershy, why was Tobias doing this? Why would he push himself like this for her?

With a roar of effort the fiend was driven back. Charging in Tobais threw his weight into the sword, the fiend crumbled dissolving to ectoplasm. Tobias leaned on his blade, feeling torpor starting to come on. He looked up at Fluttershy to see Sanguinius and Twilight Sparkle arrive on the scene, the purple filly turning pale at the sight of his blood. Pain erupted in his left leg as the forgotten fiend picked him up by the limb and held him up to face his doom.

Before his world seeped into black Tobias thought he heard a voice give a battle shout. A voice he never expected. "HOW DARE YOU!" He wasn't sure but he could have sworn that was Fluttershy's voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter Mark Crusaders

Pony hammer chapter 4: Chapter Mark Crusaders  
>by: Heratic Brony<p>

Fluttershy watched as the fiends tore into Tobias's body. He was a indomitable golden warrior, an angel of blood and death. Tobias shouldn't be able to be beaten, he was a true hero. As the stinger tail tore into the body of Tobias a scream caught in her throat. Yet after every wound he accepted Tobias stood up again. Even now after what should have been a death blow Tobias stood up, his eyes clear and his face resolute. His blood streaked black hair hung wetly about his head as he fought on.

"No Tobias, stop, run away." She whispered. "You'll die, please, stop." Tobias wavered flickering between life and death. Then as she watched the last fiend, pulled Tobias off his feet, the sword dropping to the ground. Something snapped within her and like a lion words roared from her throat. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Fluttershy's Legs ate up the ground as she ran for the sword picking it up in her mouth she hacked at the body of the fiend. She would never let them have Tobias. Even if it was just his dead body, they would not have him. Her eyes burned as the sword flashed, no resistance the demon put forth stood against her. She could feel it. The demon wasn't fighting her with just it's body, it was also her will to destroy it against it's will to remain. She had faith in Tobias's sword, her will was without peer.

She stood over the body of Tobias as he lay there on ground. She heard the approach of Twilight Sparkle and Sanguinius. Dropping the sword Fluttershy collapsed and wept. Twilight felt the tears in her own eyes run down her face. Fluttershy looked to the only one of them not crying. Sanguinius knelt down, and pulled off his gauntlet placing two fingers on his brother's throat. Twilight Sparkle remained quite thinking this was a grieving ritual she watched as the lord of angels stood.  
>"He'll be fine." Sanguinius said with releif in his voice. Fluttershy's tears caught in her throat both ponies looked at him in halted grief.<br>"What do you mean he'll be fine?" Twilight asked as her friend tried to gain composure.  
>"He's one of the Emperor's elite warriors. Our bodies are made to take violence like this and survive, He's in a regenerative sleep. It won't give him his arm back, but it will allow him to survive this." Sanguinius pulled out his blade and cut his wrist so that his blood flowed out, he put the wrist to Tobais mouth and let the blood flow into him. "He'll be fine by tomorrow, if we treat those wounds." He placed a hand on Fluttershy The pony jumped a little as she looked at him.<p>

"Why did you leave him with me?" Fluttershy whispered.  
>"To teach you to become a great combat medic." Sanguinius smiled at her. "Tobias was the best medic I've ever had serving under me. He was always hard on new students but they all came out for the better because of it."<br>"He, was trying to teach me?" Fluttershy looked at Sanguinius as his words sunk in. "He was harassing me for taking time to treat the forest animal's injuries. He said I had no priorities."  
>"That sounds like something he would say. The biggest thing he tried to drill into his students was you had to prioritize every case you work on. You can't work on them in the order they come to you. I've heard him say that one has to choose the order that they treat their patients. The most critical cases first, then the least. Never hesitate, because if you hesitate or second guess you take time away from saving another person."<p>

Fluttershy started to cry again, her tears drenching the golden armor of Tobias, as the lord of angels began to remove it so she could tend to his wounds. She looked them over and choose the stinger wound first to treat, then she moved on treating the wounds in his side from when he crashed into the ground. Lastly she treated his arm where the plasma explosion had claimed his forearm. There she could do little but whisper a prayer to his god that all would be alright. Then Flutershy took him on her back and carried him back to where a field hospital had been set up for her.

* * *

><p>The darkness that fell that night brought the unearthly light back to everypony's mind. Twilight Sparkle dictated another letter to the Princess.<br>"Dear Princess Celestia,  
>I have without realizing it discovered a new form of friendship. Sanguinius and his Blood Angles are friends, but the "Sanguinay Guard" as Sanguinius called them, refer to each other as Brother. I believe this to be a sign of the bonds of their friendship that they feel themselves so close as to be family. I will have to look more into the friendship of warriors, and these "Blood Angels".<p>

In these troubled times perhaps this form of friendship will do so much for us. To be able to count on the bonds of friendship so much that the person standing next to you is your brother or sister, it is exciting to think of. I will do my best to look into this friendship among warriors.  
>Your best pupil,<br>Twilight Sparkle"

* * *

><p>Sanguinius examined the wall for flaws before the enemy army came, the light of the dawn turning his fair blond hair blood red. His eyes fell upon Twilight as she watched him inspect the wall. In the distance she could hear music as the army approached. "They will be here before mid-day." He said with a disturbing level of Calm. He smiled to her and took something from his back. A staff, she realized covered in silvery markings.<p>

Her eyes fell upon him as she looked at the gift. "What is this? It's amazing, it feels powerful.". Her voice trailed off as she felt the flow of her magic threw it.

"It's called a Warding Stave. It can focus your magic into a protective shield, or disrupt demons like my sword." He smiled at her, "I know the gravity of the sword wore on you. The staff will feel different to you because it is the made of the will to protect with magic, so at its heart it is not a tool of death."

"I feel it there is a difference, this one feels less aggressive but still assertive." She whispered feeling the weapon bond to her magic, her power flowing threw it as easily as the blood flowed through her veins. It was becoming an extension of her mind and power.

Twilight Sparkle looked out at the town, the newly formed Equestrian Guard as they had renamed themselves. Ponies practiced with their battle blades. Double sided swords intended to be held in their mouths. Though the angels had explained that the crackling energy on their blades offered no benefit against the demons it would have given them a boost of confidence; and faith in your weapon's ability to kill, the angels had explained, was the most important thing.

"Sanguinius do you think we will win?" Twilight asked almost afraid as she watches her friends prepare for war. Pinkie Pie looked like she did during her rock farming days, Rainbow Dash was working hard at the forge, Applejack was with Big Macintosh learning how to use a battle blade. The two were passing the makeshift hospital tent where Fluttershy was accepting the harsh training from Tobias. Twilight stopped as she heard something, she didn't think possible.  
>"Good job." Tobias had just praised Fluttershy, and the pale yellow filly didn't break her pace but responded back quickly in her normal meek tone.<br>"Thank you."

Sanguinius turned to her and with a compassionate smile on his face and a tempered laugh his words hit home "I think you will win this war."

Those words were all he had time to get out before a fast moving scooter carrying three very small ponies bowled him over. Twilight looked in shock as the Lord of the Blood angels fell to the ground breaking his own fall and with an arcing motion that blended perfectly into a kicking motion to bring himself back up onto his feet, where he grabbed the troublesome trio.  
>"Please Mister Sanguinius, don't hurt us we just thought maybe..." Apple Bloom began.<br>"That we could earn our cutie marks fighting in the war.". Scootaloo finished.  
>"What is a Cutie...oh those tattoos everyo...everypony has on their flanks?". The lord of the Blood Angels said figuring out the meaning of the word.<br>"They aren't tattoos, they appear when a pony discovers their unique inner talents and self.". Twilight gave the textbook answer, the young ones nodded vigorously.  
>"I see. Young ones, I can promise you that none of you will discover your marks in war.". Twilight could see it the Angel lords vision wasn't in the here and now, it was in times to come in places that brought tears unshed but glistening to his eyes. "If you wish to help though I won't stop you but until my work here is done you must swear an oath to me. Do this and I will give you a mark no other pony will carry."<br>"We will". The crusaders said in unison, no plans to abandon their quest to seek their marks in war.  
>"You can't force their marks out." Twilight said low to the lord of angels.<br>"What are your names?". Sanguinius ignored Twilight for a moment.

"I'm Scootaloo, this is Sweetiebelle, and she's Applebloom.". Scootaloo gave a hurried introduction.  
>The lord of Angels smiled to them. "Do you Scootaloo, Sweetiebelle and Apple Bloom promise to stand for justice when no other will. To fight with courage when weaker hearts would turn and run, do you swear to follow to the letter the orders given you by myself and any senior Blood Angels, and do you swear your loyalty to me as your lord and leader?"<br>"Yes, I Sweetiebelle so swear."  
>"I, Applebloom, will."<br>"Scootaloo reporting for duty!" All three gave their answers in unison looking into the kind blue eyes.  
>"Then kneel". The other two knelled instantly but Scootaloo took a moment to ponder why before she did.<br>Sanguinius removed his left gauntlet and turned to Twilight sparkle. "I need a cup."

Mortified Twilight sparkle got him that cup, when he cut open his wrist she gasped as blood rushed into the cup. He then turned to the three as they watched his wound stopped almost instantly. He then brought the cup to Sweetiebelle's lips lifting her up with his chin. "Drink" He ordered her. She took a sip of the salty coppery blood, almost gaging but as it moved into her she felt invigorated. Then sanguinius placed his right hand upon her shoulder and a flow of his magic pushed into her she felt the mark appear on her shoulder.

Apple Bloom took her sip of blood next then as the lord of angel's touched her shoulder she felt things about herself coming to the surface. His power generating a mark upon her shoulder the mark of a warrior, not who she was, but who she could be. It filled her with exhilaration at long last some guidance.

Scootaloo felt the touch of Sanguinius under her chin, and she looked up feeling the cup touch her lips she drank deeply of its contents ignoring the metallic taste. It spread in her then she felt the lord of the Blood Angels touch her right shoulder and his power spread out from there, his mark, his emblem appeared on her branding her as one of his angels. She was a Blood Angel now. She was one of Sangunius's legion. She welcomed it.

Sanguinius took a moment to look at the new marks that came in. They hadn't come in uniform as he had intended it would seem the natural power that governed their marks interfered with his power. Scootaloo's insignia came in with larger wings on the blood drop, angled for faster flying. The one on Sweetiebelle had the wings folded over the base the drop sheltering and keeping it safe. Only Applebloom's came in close to right. A set of laurels behind the normal insignia stood out, and the lord of angels knew the meaning of this, a natural leader.


	5. Chapter 5: The Price of Freedom

Ponyhammer 5

By: Heretic Brony

The sounds of the marching host of Slaanesh, the blare of horns, beating of drums, singing of violins reached a crescendo and turned from a pleasurable experience to a painful cacophony. The Blood Angels stood tall the prospect of the coming battle aroused some ancient instinct in them, it seemed to Twilight Sparkle as she saw the confidence of the angels flow into the ponies who also seemed to grow more confident and courageous.

Then came a bellowing roar. "Who put up this wall?" Twilight gulped in fear, she could see the Titan towering at the wall. Then to her shock the Mayor of Ponyville walked calmly before the titan.

The small, panicky, and easily confused mare looked up into the titan's great goat like face, her eyes resolute. "I ordered it built. You're not welcome here. Be gone or we shall fight you."

"You think your people can win? That your army is likely to come out on top." He laughed and motioned to two large female demons whose torso connected to spider like lower bodies made of metal and machinery. They breathed in and the spat out a wad of toxic goo that melted an opening in the wall.

"That's new..." Muttered Sanguinius. "Enoch, Markus take those things down, I am going after the Greater Demon."

Twilight turned to look at Sanguinius his countenance was grimmer than ever before. As Demons poured through the gap in the wall the Equestrian Guard went to Work. The Marcus and Enoch went to work shooting over the wall the large demons turned their attentions to them. Enoch's wrist mounted weapon shot out a beam that sliced into the large demon landing he pulled out a single object pulling at it than putting it to the spider like body there was a loud blast and then to Twilights amazement fire burst from it, it shuddered then collapsed melting away.

"Look out Twi!" A familiar voice snapping her focus back on to what was happening around her a pincer claw was headed for her throat, and she parried just in time with her staff. Sparks of her own purple magic hung in the air as the demon backed away holding her pincer claw in shock and disbelief. She came at Twilight Sparkle again, snapping the claw at her again and again, but it was too late for the demon, the young unicorn had seen the effectiveness of her weapon against a demon and as more of her magic hung in the staff the demon found herself being pressed back by the counter attack.

They could do this, they could win! It would be costly, but they could defeat these servants of the Prince of Excess.

* * *

><p>Pinky pie barked orders to the Equestrian guard shouting at them to hold their ground. Not one demon will pass them. Her mind returned to what the angel of death, her angel of death, had told her. A time for everything; a time for parties, and a time for battles, a time for simple oat breads and a time for cakes and candles; first came the battles, then, and only then, the time for parties would return. Until that time she would remain as somber and dower as she was before she saw the rainboom in the sky. Its light transformed her life. For now her world was blood, sweat, fear, and death. Something inside of her, perhaps the power of laughter, gave up the ghost.<p>

"Get back in there coward!" She snapped jumping down in front of a pony who was trying to flee from the horror that was war.

"Miss Pie pleases, I have a wife and colt…I don't want to die, I don't want to die, Celestia help me, I don't want to die."

Pinky Pie reared up and kicked the crying stallion. She hit him harder than she had wanted to and he rolled into a group of daemonetts, the sudden obstacle behind her tripped one of them and the daemon fell upon the stallions battle blade. She didn't stop to watch she knew what would happen. "Your wife and colt will be better off now." Her words were drowned out by screams and the sounds of shattering bones that played across the ears in cruel mockery of music. She hadn't wanted this, had she?

An explosion by the field hospital caused Pinky Pie to turn and look in that direction, for a hesitant second she saw the wreckage of another of the metal giants, a soul grinder, before it shuddered and fell into a rapidly decaying ruin.

* * *

><p>Rarity flashed her battle blade as she moved elegantly across the battlefield. Her actions contrasted with the repugnantly coarse movements that were taught to the Equestrian guard. Her movements were refined, delicate, balanced, transforming battle into a dance in the same way these Daemonetts had. She could feel the rhythm of the battle field under her hooves, and the practice with Brother Calvius had brought her to this state. Then, as she watched, a particularly lovely Daemonette ride up on her steed and flowed down landing in rhythm to the battle around them. The other Daemonetts backed away leaving them room. This was to be a duel. Rarity looked at her, the way in which she was dressed. There was no mistaking her at all; she was the other herald that they had been warned about. It seemed they always traveled in groups of two. She had a singular serrated edge rather than a claw upon her left arm bringing a mantis to Rarity's mind. Her other hand held a wicked looking dagger.<p>

They started circling each other as two who were evaluating a partner for dance, much like she had at the grand gala at Canterlot. She held her blade at the ready.

"I've watched you, Rarity" The herald spoke her voice silken and husky. "You could become like us, immortal, beautiful for all eternity, moving from dance to dance, and reveling in nothing but the most beautiful of sights." The temptress spoke softly. "Eating only the most sumptuous of foods, enjoying the best of companions, moving from pleasure to pleasure."

"Till I get sick with pleasure, and have to move to pain to feel alive?" Rarity's ears flattened against her head in anger. "Oh I've been told about your 'Prince' and his pleasures, and about the people who follow him." The first trade of blows rung out in choir-esq elegance, matching the dance partner's unheard music to perfection. Rarity never felt the blade pass threw her flesh, so sharp was the blade, she only became aware of wounds when she saw blood upon the weapon during the second exchange, as the single serrated appendage tore her flesh bringing out a scream causing her blade to drop from her mouth. Her dance partner backed away and licked the blade clean now moaning in ecstasy at the taste of her blood.

"You can change your mind Rarity, come join us, all the pretty dresses you will prefect. Clothes of such magnitude that ponies will weep in joy for just the feel of them against their bodies." She purred in pleasure. "Come, join us, and I will spare you."

"Go sc..." Her words were cut off from even from her own ears as a loud explosion at the field hospital sent the massive arm and pincer claw of a soul grinder slamming into the harlot crushing her body to oblivion. Brother Calvius ran over seeing her injuries and the smoke rising from the hospital. They watched as the remains of a soul grinder, a third one they hadn't noticed till now collapsed into ruin.

* * *

><p>His sword glowing Crimson Sanguinius stood before the greater demon, leaping and springing he cut and thrust at the colossal terror.<p>

His sword flashing threw the air as his might both physical and psychic collided with that of the great daemons creating a growing pressure over the area. The power on display was palpable, as blow after blow rung out. Sparks of power shone across the protective field bolstering the armor Sanguinius wore, amplified by his Nemesis sword. The Lord of Angels slashed with his blade claiming one of the demon's four arms but only to watch as a new one grew in its place. He ground his teeth in frustration as his warriors fell upon the demon hordes, lending their aid to the Equestrian guard.

Round and round Sanguinius and the keeper of secrets claws answered his blade. Then shooting strait into the air, with the sun blocking him from site Sanguinius flew. The light of the sun reflecting off his blade as he dove down cutting a deep riven threw the demon's hide. Down along its back as the monster rocked forward he shot up again making another such riven on the other side of the demon's body. Still it fought on, neither fearing death, nor blood loss.

It attempted to squash the great Sanguinius with its hands as one would a mere insect only to find Sanguinius gliding up along it's arm to its face. At that moment a great explosion by the field hospital rang out, and hot tears rolled down Sanguinius's cheek as he took ahold of the demon by its neck and using his psychic might, grew his own strength and pushed as hard as he could till the wet popping of bones was heard. The daemon's back bone and head were removed with a final push.

* * *

><p>The field hospital rang with weeping and wailing of pain, as the injured were treated. Fluttershy had her hooves full as Tobias helped treat the wounded. So many hurt, and she could do nothing but patch them up to go and receive new wounds till they died in agony, their blood painting a grotesque mural across the battlefield. Her job was horrible. The meek pony wished for nothing more now than to grab a battle blade and join her friends in battle. To fly with Rainbow Dash harassing the demon's from the air, dropping hot iron spikes on them, or dive in slashing to keep other ponies from dyeing.<p>

She gathered her wits and went on the next victim, a Pegasus she recalled, but she could not remembered this cross-eyed mare's name, not that it would matter, she was badly cut up a sadist's work just to hear her scream. A nurse from the actual hospital ran over to cover the bloody wounds again with antiseptic soaked towels which rapidly turned red. The nurse was in a panic. Fluttershy didn't need to look any more at these injuries she knew what to do. "Nurse get me a needle and thread. She need's stitches." Her clam demure voice took a razor edge when used to give orders like this. The nurse nodded and ran to get the supplies.

"Damn it all. I said get me something to freeze this! Move! Do you want to kill this pony and another because you refuse to listen the first time?" Tobias roared to a nurse, one of the searing iron spikes that had been developed by Rainbow dash was in a pony's chest. Fluttershy saw the other 6 patients with similar wounds, spikes in random parts of their bodies. What was happening out there?

"You there, doctor give that one more Morphine! We have to freeze these spikes so the metal will contract and we can safely remove it! Don't pull it out now! By the Emperor All-mighty! I thought you were a physician!" He was going off on the doctor who was getting ready to remove the spike without freezing it first to treat the patient. "What in the Warp was the rainbow haired nag thinking? They dropped spikes on enemy and ally."

At that moment Fluttershy turned around and saw to her shock the massive half mechanical daemon behind her. She screamed.

Tobias shot up as a trained soldier should, the field medics ran in panic. The soul grinder caught one of them and tore him in half emptying the blood into her mouth. There was seductive pleasure written across the daemon's smile as it watched the ponies scatter all but the wounded who couldn't move and two. Tobias in his golden armor, and Fluttershy with a look of resolution on her face.

Tobias plunged his sword blade first into the earth leaving it behind. Today is a good day.

Removing a Krack grenade Tobias ran in, dodging gun fire from the Soul grinder's arm mounted harvester until he was close enough. He slapped the bomb into place and flipped the switch setting the count down. He rolled clear as the implosion bomb went off, the blast stunning the demon for a moment as he planted another bomb. Fluttershy made for cover keeping her eye on Tobias.

A strong swipe from the demon's legs knocked Tobias back shattering his breast plate. Slowly standing Tobias moved in again to fight, but with a sweeping backhand the Soul grinder sent the marine flying through the air till he impacted with the wall of a building. It, for all intents and purposes, sashayed over to Tobias; its long tongue hanging out of its mouth for a second before it lashed out and around Tobias.

Fluttershy watched in horror as the tongue wrapped up the heroic angel. Tobias took out a final weapon. A large object, almost pill shaped with what looked like a hand grip on one end. Tobias pulled this hand grip up then pushed it back down as the tongue finished wrapping him. Tobias was pulled into the creature's mouth and with but a moment to look back Tobias vanished into its maw.

* * *

><p>Sliding down the demon's maw Tobias felt a twinge of regret, perhaps something in him wanted to stay on this innocent world. He knew he couldn't, this was not his place. This world was too naïve for a man like him to stay here. "The Emperor truly blessed me, Fluttershy, for I got to see a soul so pure as yours." He heard the melta-bomb, the powerful tank busting bomb he had activated just before being swallowed, hum as the timer reached zero and the detonator built up power. "Fair well"<p>

* * *

><p>Fluttershy wept, the heroic angel who had tried to hard to save her life earlier if he had his full strength, if he had his arm back, he would have won. Then Fluttershy saw the daemon franticly claw at its own belly seconds before it was blown in half from the inside.<p>

Something hit the ground and bounced, and black streaked threw her vision. Then it came to a stop at her hooves. It was the head of Tobias, for just a moment she thought she could hear his stern, handsome voice reprimanding her again. "Do not cry for me, for I go to my brothers who have gone before me."

"You can't tell me not to cry for you." Fluttershy whispered as knelt down and cried drenching his hair in her heavy tears.

"I don't deserve your tears." His voice came to her softly the light was fading from his eyes.

"You deserve someone to cry over you." She said to the head of man who died twice to save her.


	6. Chapter 6: A Party, A Funeral

Pony hammer 6: A party, a funeral

By: Heretic Brony

As the Keeper of secrets laid defeated and remaining Herald of the Prince of Excess lay crushed beneath the wreckage of the soul grinder Rarity meet up with Calvius. There were deep gashes in the angel's armor yet as the sounds of battle receded, and he removed his helm, she could see his smile in pride for her.

"I was tempted to join them."

"I know," Calvius beamed, "You resisted that temptation."

"Was it because she was crushed under the arm of that giant thing, or pure luck." Rarity sighed.

"Or was it because you knew that her sweet gifts came with a frightening cost?" Calvius looked into her eyes and she could feel the answer coming to her.

"I didn't want her gifts. They all turn to ash on you. "Her eyes turned resolute.

Pinkie Pie looked at the remnants of her squad she was about to say something when brother Markus walked over to her, His eyes smiling. He placed his hand upon her shoulder and spoke in a firm, fatherly, tone. "Well done."

Pinkie Pie began to weep. Her tears rolling down her cheeks, "Markus, I killed one of the guard." Tears fell down her cheek as she looked at him.

"Tell me what happened." Markus's words carried a note of reproach and Pinkie Pie began. "My unit was under heavy attack, and someone was about to run away, and I kicked him to push back into the fight, but I hit him too hard and he fell into the enemy and they ripped him apart. I killed him." The marine knelt down to her level and she buried her face into his shoulder."

"Pinkie Pie, know this. There is a time to fight, and a time to run. You were blessed by a force I don't understand with the power of Laughter. Soldiers call it 'Morale' it means the cheerfulness and willingness of the troops. Pinkie you were chosen to lead because you were the living embodiment of morale. If you had lifted that ponies spirits he would have returned to fight, with renewed strength."

"But how can I give others something to live for, when I have to live in a world without parties."

"Oh miss Pinkie Pie. Don't you remember what I said? 'A time for battles, and a time for parties'? "

"I do"

"A celebration needs to be held tonight so the Guard's spirits are lifted." Markus lifted her chin up, "you owe it to the ones who died to show their spirits that they didn't die in vain."

"The war isn't won though." She whispered.

"Sometimes you need to celebrate the smaller victories, but your right, we didn't win the war so a small party for a smaller victory, it will still raise the spirits of everyone."

Rainbow dash didn't feel brave, or like a hero. The iron spikes had helped and the pegasi had been able to drop them from high up glowing red hot they had torn into the enemy so well. Diving in she and her air born troops had been able to make a difference. She still remembered the horror of when over run guard units would call for the spikes to be dropped on top of them and enemy alike. What she had made to save the lives of ponies stole them. She saw Jared kneeling by her offering her a cupcake.

"The cake family had a few left over. " His voice was calm and level.

Rainbow Dash though had no desire for sweets and she turned away from the sweet treat closing her eyes to it. "I don't deserve it."

"You need it." Jared offered it again to her. "You had to make some very hard choices, and your valor and conviction were tested in new ways." Jared began to eat a cupcake of his own slowly savoring the aged treat.

"My valor and conviction?" The words were alien to the pony as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes courage is made of these. Valor you have so much of, it's your bravery to be strong in the face of evil. Conviction is your willingness to do what must be done, even if it isn't something you want to do or something that hurts you to do it."

"Oh" Her eyes looked at the cupcake.

"Dropping those spikes on your friends isn't what you wanted to do, but when they called out that it was the only way, you did it. It had to be done, but it wasn't pleasant and now you have to deal with the pain of it. Much like my own brother Tobias, I don't know if you heard that daemonic construct that came in from behind. It threatened the hospital; Tobias sacrificed himself to save all the ponies in need of medical aid."

Rainbow dash sucked in a breath.

"He didn't want to die, but he couldn't let those gathered there be harmed. Tobias has had to give last rites to so many honorable youths, and battle brothers back when he was a healer." Jared licked the last of the frosting from his fingers and sighed. "Always remember courage is equal parts bravery, and conviction. If you use one too much over the other, then you will fall."

"Fall?" Rainbow Dash pried deeper.

"Yes too much conviction and you will become cruel locking away your heart willing to sacrifice when there are better ways. Too much Valor and you'll become a martyr."

Big mac limped over to Applejack. The mare looked at the stallion and saw that he was injured; a wound where an Iron Spike had fallen and hit his right foreleg was slowing him down. Enoch came over and helped him walk and Applejack saw the look in Enoch's face as he removed his helm. The two talked as they drew closer. It ended with Big Mac's "E-yup"

"Looks like Brother Enoch made an impression on your family." Twilight said happily as Applejack tried to consider how anything good could come from this.

"Miss Applejack," Enoch said with a sad sound. "I am sorry; I could not return him in better condition. He is the sole survivor of his unit. They were over run, and they signaled the pegasi to drop those hot iron spikes right on top of them. I tried to shelter him." She could see now the places where the hot spikes had scorched the golden armor, tarnishing its appearance but it would seem they hadn't damaged it.

"Was my guardian angel." Big Macintosh said, in his slow drawl, "I'll be fine. " He insightfully responded to the worry in Applejack's eyes.

"The doctor cleared him to return home. He can walk but he won't be working for a while, I'm sorry" Enoch's sorrowful tone put her over the edge and Applejack reared up and pinned Enoch under her hooves.

"How dare ya apologize for savin' his life!" She glared into the Angel of Death's eyes. "I'd rather he crawled back than not at all."

"He knows Applejack" Twilight began, when she saw Sanguinius swoop down. For a moment her heart swooned. Had he been a pony she had no doubt he would have been a heart stopping Alicorn. Applejack let Enoch up as Sanguinius looked at the scene. The Lord of angels knelt and embraced Big Mac.

"Thank you for your service, and all you have done. Please come to the party tonight, I will have something for you." As Big Mac, Applejack, and Enoch left Sanguinius looked at Twilight sadly. "I have a hard duty for you Liberian of Ponyville; I need you to catalog the names of the injured and the dead and bring them to me. I need to know how many of each post haste and before the party I need their names."

Though still a wreck it wasn't long before Ponyville was ready for a party. Markus had helped Pinky plan the Party and before the games, and the music, they gathered to eat. After the meal Twilight looked in awe as Sanguinius moved to a Podium and took the lists from Spike. "Everyone. Before we continue to celebrate there are a few matters we must tend to."

The life fell from some of the ponies faces. Dreading more proclamations.

"First anyone wishing to leave the Equestrian guard is free to, anyone wishing to stay please arrive at dawn tomorrow in the town square. We still need your help to free your world, but we cannot ask you to do more than you have done already. You are not warriors by nature, so I will not ask you to be." He went on. "Next in memory of those injured and crippled I present this award which I call 'the Heart of Valor'" He held up a purple ribbon which held a small metal object shaped after the Courage element of harmony.

Sanguinius read from the list, naming the injuries of the ones severely hurt.

"Big Macintosh, Injured by friendly forces. Demons were about to overrun his position and his commander called in an Airstrike on top of them." Twilight watched as Big Macintosh walked up to the stand and Sanguinius put the medal around his neck.

"Doctor Hooves. Lost his right eye to a Deamonette Claw" A familiar pony with an hourglass mark walked up and received the medallion.

"Derpy Hooves. Wing broken by Furies, additional injury by friendly fire when she called down an Airstrike on her own location." Sanguinius waited as the grey Pegasus was brought to him and he placed the medal around her neck and saluted her. Silently the cross eyed mare saluted back, tears running down her cheeks.

Eventually the list ran down and then Sanguinius held up the list of the dead. "These are those who paid for your freedom with their lives. Their compassion and love for their fellow pony must never be forgotten. When I read the name, would the family of the fallen please step forward to receive the award. "For a moment Twilight found she was looking at Zecora who seemed so sad, and as she watched everypony's heart broke as each family came forward and accepted a small wood box. Inside was the medal given to the family to remember the brave sacrifice of their family member. When the list ran dry, Twlight looked over at Fluttershy who was shaking. The gentle pony was probably hurting the worst, and then Twilight Sparkle saw something fearful. Her friend was wearing the sword of Tobias, its blade almost as long as her whole body.

"And with that, I end the awarding of metals for service."

"No!" Shouted Fluttershy who arose with anger written on her face. "He was your son, how dare you!" Fluttershy moved less like a butterfly than an angry wasp. "You forgot one name, Brother Tobias, and how could you forget him. He gave up his life to save so many of us ponies. We aren't even his people, and he died for us." She landed on the stage and glared at Sanguinius who did not budge.

"I did not mean to offend you, but Tobias is my son, and as my son he knew there would be no awards given after he died. He is with our lord the Emperor and those of his brothers who died before. "  
>"Not good enough." Her low sweet voice held venom to it. Sanguinius leaned in and whispered something to her and she nodded and fluttered off the stage returning to the meal.<p>

As the night turned to an end Twilight realized she had lost the Blood Angels in the party, as well as Fluttershy. Vinyl Scratch had dance music playing, hiding many sounds but she could hear them at the edge of the forest; A choir of song birds singing a mournful dirge. As she approached she could hear stories of Tobias's past deeds. Fluttershy was listening to the stories. Then she stood up. "I have only three memories of Brother Tobias," She started, "The first was at the Cave when you entered this world. I was terrified of a Daemonett and it was Tobias who saved me. When if first saw him, he was a golden, guardian angel, my guardian angel. "She blushed a bit. "Then he spoke and his voice was strong and bold, but what he said made me fearful, but still I had to thank him for saving me."

"To Tobias, the Guardian!" His brothers cheered as they drank from large cups, "May his example as the protector never be forgotten." With that all of them even Fluttershy refilled their cups.

"The next memory of him I have is when Sanguinius left him with me, for him to teach me. At the time I was tending to the injuries of the woodland creatures. He though felt that I had better uses for my time and pushed me to leave my house. But he was not used to working with someone like me."

The marines coughed and looked at each other; they didn't have the heart to tell her that there were no women among the Blood Angels, or the Emperor's marines for that matter. The Organs used in their creation were all based on male DNA taken from the Emperor himself, so there could not be females. Moreover the only women they had much traffic with were not civilians but trained warriors of Planetary defense forces, or the Imperial Guard.

"I forget now what was said, but he refused to apologize and I could only see him as a cruel monster at that moment. I ran out of my house crying, and that is when I encountered more demons, a scouting group. Tobias was amazing. He flew up into the furies and before I realized it had expertly finished all but one off. That one brought him crashing to the ground, but he brought it down with him. Their impact raised a big dust cloud." She remembered back eyes getting misty. "I thought he died in the impact, that the winged figure I saw in the dust was the fury. When I saw Tobias's crushed helmet I felt my heart drop out. But when the dust cleared I saw the familiar glimmer of his golden armor and I felt joy. He was bleeding and wounded but he fought on to protect me. He suffered terrible wounds from Fiends and he fought till he collapsed. He was my savior."

"To Tobias the Savior, and to Fluttershy who saved him afterword. " The last part was a brotherly jab but Fluttershy blushed as she drank her face turning flush afterwards.

"The last memory I have of him, was after he taught me how to do triage, on a battlefield. How to show kindness even when it first looks like cruelty, everything he did since the cave was an act of kindness hidden behind a mask. His final act was true and pure love. He walked out there, brave and bold. There was no fear in him and he fought that monstrosity without fear, and when I saw him get swallowed, again I felt despair, but then when I saw the fear on its face, I cheered. I expected to see him come bursting out of it. To my sorrow, I saw it blow up. He gave his life for me, and everyone." Her tears rolled down and seasoned her drink. "Just after I saw the explosion I thought I felt him say goodbye to me. He is my Hero."

"To our brother, Tobias, A true hero and true battle brother." The Blood Angels all said as Fluttershy echoed back and she took a drink.

She placed the sword in front of Sanguinius. "This was his sword…" she began.

"We have a tradition. The weapons and armor of the past are passed on to the next generation." Sanguinius said draining his cup he cut his wrist on his sword and poured his own blood into the cup. "Fluttershy, I think he would have been happy to count you as his little sister. If you drink of this cup, you will be one of us in name."

Fluttershy drank deeply of the cup draining it before letting out a low sound of enjoyment, then to the shock of all watching the meek pony collapsed her body wracked by something unseen as her eyes closed.

"No, this shouldn't be happening it is impossible!" Sanguinius shouted not foreseeing this.

"My lord doesn't she hold the sword in her mouth, Tobias's blood would have been all over the hilt, and with it…the geneseed virus." Enoch spoke out first, realizing what had transpired, as Fluttershy fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Dawn, a New War

Ponyhammer Chapter 7: A New Dawn, a new war

As the new day dawned Sanguinius stood in the town plaza waiting with hope for the remainder of the guard to show up; the sun rose higher in the sky his heart began to sink. No one was coming. He had hoped for one in ten to stay but for none to stay, that hurt. He stood strait and mentally shouldered the burden, as his eye caught the sight of the 5 friends approaching. They had not given up the fight at least. He could see they carried their weapons with them, ready to fight.

"Thank you for coming." He began.

With a roaring buzz and a screech he heard them come then to his sorrowful-joy he turned to find the little ones he inducted. "Scouts reporting for duty Sir." They said cheerfully to him, in a world so innocent to send those this world considered the innocent into the filth of war was a sin.

"Sir, I want to help." it was the little purple dragon, Spike was it, saluting him.

"My friends; my sweet, and noble friends thank you.". He drew them all together and embraced them. "I wish you could come with us, but, without the guard you will be no match for them. 14 against thousands is no place for you."

"But five against those same odds is where you and your Blood Angles belong?" Twilight Sparkle called him on his words.

"Yes!" he answered without hesitation.

"Okie dokie lokie. If you insist on going better take them with you." Pinkie Pie said with a giggle before blowing three times on a whistle. At first there was silence then he heard it. A cadence in the distance so familiar to him that he turned by instinct seeing the dust cloud, then he heard the voices.

"Glory, glory off to battle,

Glory, glory off to battle,

Till every pony's free.

They came to us as Saviors, and they shed their blood for us,

They drove the daemons back, then they taught us how to fight.

They helped us save ourselves.

Glory, glory off to battle,

Glory, glory off to battle,

Till every pony's free."

Pinkie Pie smiled as she turned to Sanguinius, he stood there shocked jaw dropped. He had hoped to keep one in ten, instead he had only lost one in ten. Additionally they had added something to their uniforms. It glistened in the sun's early rays shining like the brave souls marching forward, singing a song of battle, of freedom.

"Company Halt!" Pinkie barked the order, and the song stopped. "Guardsponies, why did you come here?"

"Because we are free and other ponies suffer!" The answer came in unison.

"When will you lay down your weapons?". Pinkie called to the assembled militia.

"When everypony is Free!"

The Sanguinary guard arrived and knelt before their lord. Enoch spoke for them. "We had a hand in this my Liege, but only in making the armor and teaching them how to march in formation. The song was the doing of young Sweetie Bell."

There was a cough and Scootaloo stood forward. "Sir, another of those pillars was put up in Manehatten. It's got the a three dot symbol on it, that kinda look like flies."

"Were you seen young one?" Sanguinius asks more worried more for her safety than for the information.

"No I was careful." She looked at the Lord of Angels as his hand came down on her head and mussed her main, it was a kind act. Something that felt like it belonged between a father and their child, or an elder brother and a younger sibling..

"Very good work Scout Scootaloo, very good work."

Plans were quickly drafted and a battle plan was formed. It was agreed that Sanguinius would stay behind to look after the "sick" Fluttershy, but the other Blood Angels along with the guard would go ahead to Manehatten and deal with Nurgle demons there, and their cult. In 2 days Sanguinius would join them.

The Army marched on to Manehatten the boldness in them tempered by the memory of the battle for their city was fresh in their minds, and this larger place did not have the benefit of the angels' arrival. The nature of the changed city stood before them appalled them.

The filth choked the gutters, flies hung in the air, the building appeared sick themselves. The ponies stopped marching and many wretched from the stench alone at a distance. The droning of great swarms of flies filled the air. Then to their shock they saw them come. Cultists, bloated, feverish, and looking as if their skin was sloughing off in places. They recoiled in fear, and loathing. 4 Voices rang out. "Hold fast."

The Blood Angels moved to the front as the hordes of Nurgle were drawn from their city. The demons looked upon the golden armored forms and hissed and seethed in rage. The Cultists drew back. In a Long and Echoing Voice a bloated form upon a great cushion, borne on the back of the lesser corpulent demons spoke. Her voice trilling and Shrill. "Who dares stand against us!"

"We do, leave this world in peace or be purged from it." Markus stood bravely forward barking the order.

Far away from the battles, in a home on a knoll on the edge of the Everfree Forrest was Fluttershy. Sleeping away her time in a coffin as her body changed. While her body was changing her mind was as well. She found herself looking out onto a strange world. A world of high ceilings and sweeping architecture. A golden world spanning empire. She saw a "man" who was more than any other man. The Emperor of all mankind. She heard his voice, it was firm, powerful, and carried with it the authority of fatherhood. This was the father of so many. Her hearts swelled with pride as he addressed her. "Sanguinius. The world..." His words became lost as her mind caught itself. She wasn't Sanguinius, she was Fluttershy. So many memories came to her mind. She remembered learning how to fight, the feeling of victory. The feeling of having hands.

These memories are Sanguinius's, something in his blood is teaching me threw them. There are so many of them. That's odd one of these feels black and sad. She felt the betrayal of a loved brother, the hate for him who plunged so many into darkness. She felt the terror of facing Warmaster Horus. She felt ever echoing impact of a sword against his armor, every horrific impact of his claws and mace. She wanted to scream but couldn't She wanted to cry for the Lord of Angels. She wanted to hug Sanguinius and tell him it wasn't his fault his brother fell into darkness. Most of all she wanted to rip asunder the darkness of Chaos. Her hearts burned with black deep rage, a rage and a thirst for blood she ever felt before filled her very being. The need to crush a demon's skull under her hooves echoed threw her bones. The woodland creatures, this world, they didn't need Fluttershy the meek. They needed, at least right now, Fluttershy the Blood Angel. Anyone who would threaten to end the world, anyone who threatened the lives of her friends, anyone who would take away hope from those who needed it most; She would drink their blood like wine.

A meek voice from the back of her mind called, she looked down at the small frightened creature that looked at her. "Is that who we are becoming? Someone who deals only in death and destruction?" She was giving herself the stare.

"But...they started it." She pointed at the memories of the Demons.

"And that gives us the right to kill them? What about kindness?" The gaze continued.

"Saving the lives of others is kindness, protecting the lives of others is the greatest kindness. Not every enemy deserves death, but right now, these ones do."

"And how will you know who to kill and who to let live?" She felt fear start to loose it's strength, and wisdom take hold.

"That's why I have you." She hugged her old self.

Sanguinius stood over Fluttershy as she rested. Periodically he would give her some more blood while she slept. Spike watched in shock as she grew, filling the box which would have been fitting for a stallion of Big Mac's size, not Fluttershy but as the second day dawned the once pretty pony was magnificent. Strong powerful muscles lay beneath a perfect coat and skin. For as big as she had become, she was still beautiful to look upon. Her beauty was now on par with Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Spike sucked in his breath as he looked at her. No gem, not even the beloved of his heart, could be this beautiful. Tomorrow they would be going to Manehatten.

The endless symphony of war resonated around Rarity as she danced threw the enemies lines her blade flashing as it cut down the horrid demons. She was starting to prefer the demons of Slaanesh. They didn't cause one to want to vomit to look at them. Her battle blade flashed but still they pressed in. Pain didn't slow the Plaguebearers. They felt no pain, she had seen other ponies fall rotted from the outside in from the infectious touch. She slashed an opening and ran. Her white coat stained in putrescence.

The Blood Angels were fighting back to back punching a hole to the herald of Nurgle at the center of gathered host. They were back to back. Weapons roaring as a beast that looked like a Slug with tumorous clawed legs slithered up. Markus fired across it and broke from his bothers.

The beast of Nurgle chased Markus its terrible claws tearing at his armor, as he fought back. He felt his armor start to fail as the beast bit down on him, pus and ichor flowing over his armor. Fangs pierced his skin as he brought down his weapon, bursting open the head of the monster. He lay there on the ground, so very tired.

He saw a Familiar pink face looking down at him, smiling. "Time to get back up. You can't be laying there like a Lazy Bones Brother Markus." She then gasped as she watched boils form around the bite wound.

"I'll be fine." He stood back up sweat forming on his brow. "Takes more than a scratch and a little fever to take down an Blood Angel. I just need to catch my breath is all." He plunged his blade into the dirt and took a short rest as Pinkie's guard unit closed around him. reaching into a concealed compartment in his armor he took out the repair cement and began to mend his armor as best he could.

Pinkie Pie moved closer to him. "A time for everything. A time to Live, and a Time to die." She whispered to him.

Looking back Marcus brushed a hand threw her poufy mane. "Yes a time to Live, and a time to time to die. A time to fight, and a time to run. A time to Run, and a time to lay down your life for others."

She looked at him as he pulled his sword from the ground and the power field sparked back to life. "But today is not the day to die, or lay down my life. Today is the day to fight, and live." Pinkie Pie let out a sigh of relief. It did take so much more to bring the Blood Angels down. Perhaps he could recover from an illness that would slay others.

It was not the Blood Angels who broke the enemy's lines, but rather the Equestrian Guard. As the Herald was pulled from her palanquin and struck down, by overwhelming number. The festering of the city seemed to retreat back the moment of concrete and glass that was the city proper. The tall buildings were weeping puss. This place was still a gut wrenching eyesore, and they could only imagine how their home would have looked had they not be given the tools to survive.

The sun set on Fluttershy's third day in the coffin. There was a gasp from inside then the wood box exploded. She looked around, and found him. Sanguinius's back was turned to her as he spoke to spike. She took a moment to examine herself and found upon her left shoulder there was a new mark, a winged blood drop above a horizontal single edged sword, flanked by a pair of tear drops. She looked at it then at Sanguinius; his back was still to her as he looked up from talking to Spike.

"It means you are a Blood Angel now Fluttershy. There is an oath.

Do you swear to protect the weak?

To use your might to undo the wicked?

Do you swear to stand for justice, when there is none to be found?

Do you swear to stand for honor when a time comes that such things are mocked?

Do you swear to stand for courage when only fear reigns?

Do you swear to be a beacon of hope when the last light of hope burns out?"

"I do My Lord, and my father." Fluttershy said in her soft voice.

Sanguinuis stood and turned to her looking at her he touched the symbol on her shoulder. "The winged blood drop is my symbol. The sword is Tobias who fell for you, and whose legacy you picked up to defend others. The tears are the sorrow you will feel as a Blood Angel."

Fluttershy looked at Spike comparing him to a nearby plant as her mind tried to balance against her sudden change in height. "He's bigger!"

Spike looked at her. "I want to do my part, but I can only do that if I grow up, and I think it's time I grew up right."

As the sun rose on the third day, the young ones, the mischievous little scouts were out exploring on the scooter. They heard the pleading voice from a distance; they heard the more sinister gurgling voices. They recognized the pleading voice. "It can't be." They all said in unison.

The young ones looked dumb founded at princess Cadence in a cage suspended over a cauldron of rolling goo small bluberous ball like creatures cavorted around the cauldron eating the filth from the ground and the boil over from the cauldron the other voices belonged to a cultist and a fat squat demon that was oozing pus from his many open sores.

"Just as soon as the father gets here, we will know what you know. You will become one of us Princess or you will die in agony unimaginable." The Demon rasped at Cadence.

The little ones looked to each other and then at the fear stricken and heartbroken princess as dangerous ideas formed in their young minds. "Hope where there is none; courage where it can't be found." They said and nodded. If ever it was the duty of a new Blood Angel to help, this was it. Perhaps they would get their marks from this.

"We need a plan." Applebloom began drawing in the dirt.

The plan was simple enough. Applebloom was get their attention. Sweetiebell would use her magic to cut the cage down and Scootaloo would pick up the cage, Sweetiebell and her and race back the guard.

"I'm so Healthy! Praise Celestia!" Shouted Applebloom at the top of her voice. The demon and the cultist looked at her and ran toward her. Sweetiebell used her magic to slide her knife up to the rope holding the cage over the cauldron and start cutting. Scootaloo was on the ready to roar in. Cadence saw the knife hovering in the air cutting into her cage then she saw the tiny owner. The Princess began to move about in her cage so it rocked back and forth. This caused Sweetiebell to yelp which in turn caused the cultist to turn around and see the Crusader's in action.

The rope holding the cage snapped and the cage went flying, landing in a red wagon pulled behind Scootaloo's scooter which shot off to get Applebloom. But the daemon had chased Applebloom away from where she was supposed to be and the cultist was gaining on them. With a lunge Scootaloo found herself trying to pull the heavy wagon, and drag the unwilling cultist. "Oh no!" She called. They needed help; the plan had gone all wrong.

There was a crashing sound, a crushing noise, and a lot of wet sounds as a red armored giant Pegasus landed on the cultist shattering his body. The mare stepped off and glared at the demon unsheathing a crackling single edged sword similar to the one Brother Tobias had wielded.

"Girls, get princess Cadence back to Twilight. I'll handle this demon." The voice had the edge of authority, the echo of will, and the power of kindness.

"Fluttershy!" The three called as Applebloom dashed to her friends, Fluttershy advanced on the remaining Herald of Nurgle.


	8. Chapter 8: Plague is Magic

Ponyhammer 8: Plague is Magic

"Un-cage me now! Can't you see I'm a noble princess." Cadence huffed from her cage. "I almost had the information I needed from them. You three rugrats and your giantess shouldn't have interfered."

"You're not who you claim to be?" Came a voice she had never heard before and to everyone's eyes Cadence turned back into Crysalis. Twilight felt anger boil up in her before Sanguinius put his hand on her. "you are not allied with the daemons either. "

"As much as I hate to admit it, your right I'm working with the love birds to free Canterlot. These daemons are wreaking as much destruction for us Changelings as they are for you ponies." She looked at Sanguinius a moment. Trying to probe his heart before she fell backwards. "He's a strong one." She turned around and watches as the helm came off Fluttershy and she sucked in a breath dazzled for a moment as was Twilight by the beauty of her friend. "That was HER?!" Looked at the elegant warrioress and felt week in the knees. She surveyed the army gathered against the forces of Nurgle.

"Wait the lovebirds. My brother and Cadence?" Twilight chirped eagerly.

"That's right. They are trying to lead a resistance group made up of the remains of the royal guard, and any free pony they can find…seems you're doing better. You're better armed and your training seems to be going well." She looked as the other blood angels gathered. "Wow, 5 of them wearing such thick, impressive armor; with strong bodies and hearts hardened by war. These ones you bring are little better than the demons."

Sanguinius reached out his hands and ripped the cage apart for the changeling queen. "Go and tell them we will join them as soon as we can. We have to finish here then stop the Khornite force before we reunite the separated family."

"I am a queen who are you to order me around." She hovered looking in the Lord of Angel's eyes. His eyes locked with hers defiant and powerful.

"I am a son of the Immortal God Emperor. I command a legion of his Angels of Death. I am Sanguinius and with but a moment of will I could boil the blood in your veins or snap your neck with my bare hands. It is only by virtue of the fact you are currently allied with my goals that I permit your continued existence." He held his gaze with her enchanting gaze then in a moment of pain she dropped to the ground and held her gaze skyward as blood leaked from her tear ducts. "Try to use your powers on me again and I may not be so merciful."

"That was amazing Sanguinius!" Twilight chirped "You resisted her mind control I've never heard of a pony who could resist a changeling."

"Any blood angel could. It is the difference in our minds, and the Tempering process to resist the corruption of our enemies." Sanguinius said as they reached the command tent, his eyes falling upon a map of the city. Only one target remained the Greater Demon, but where the great unclean one was, was a mystery. He looked at the sewers clogging with filth and that filth flowing through the streets like blood.

"Sanguinius…I was thinking. What if it's in the sewers? These demons seem to prefer places where infection is rampant right?"

"Yes Twilight." He said glad she had taken the study well.

"So a sewer would be prefect it if wanted to spread its filth. Ponyville is close enough that our sewers connect."

He stopped. Looking at the filth pouring out of the gutters…The sewer was backed up. It shouldn't be. Something was washing more filth than there ever should be back into the city. This world it's self is rejecting the daemons, so why would this area accept Nurgle so easily. He had allowed himself to think like he was back where he belonged. He strode forward and found the deepest part of the choked streets where the filth was a black river that no one else dared step in even with the sealed armor of the marines.

Demons poured out and Twlight gasped watching from a distance. The Blood angles launched themselves into the air. Bother Marcus seemed to leave the ground a half second behind his brothers as Fluttershy joined them soaring with them as they landed she stayed in the air hovering over the filth. Then she tossed her helmet up into air and it fell perfectly into place. Twilight gasped at the change in her friend as she went to work, suddenly as able with the blade as the Angels of death. Sanguinius's words to her "Any blood angel." He had included her in it, Fluttershy was a pony but now also an Angel of Death. The changes to her mind, Twilight postulated, more than likely caused a split personality. The Helmet allowed her to control it. With the helmet off she had acted more like the old Fluttershy, right now though with it on she was a Blood Angel. The fact frightened Twilight to no small amount.

There was a crack of Crimson light as Sanguinius burned a hole into the demon and Fluttershy flew through the gap hacking with her blade tearing apart the demon as the other angels opened fire from a distance. The Equestrian guard cheered them on as the Great Unclean one roared in anger swinging its rusty knife at the angles trying to swat them away like flies.

Markus landed on the flat of the blade and running up the arm of the demon delivered the killing blow severing its throat with killing intent and his flicking sword. The scream of triumph went up from the crowd as Pinky Pie beamed. They had gone this day without losing a blood angel. They had in fact gained one back. She cheered and led her squad in a cheer of victory.

The filth in the streets dried up and the fungal slime and pus that the buildings wept seemed to evaporate as life was restored to Manehatten. The pox, plague, and infection of its ponies began to fade with the power of Nugle in Equestria , now that the anchor of the daemonic influence was no longer in this world. Sanguinius turned to Markus and gave him a pat on the back. Markus coughed wetly before thanking his lord for the compliment.

Hours later the stage was set again, and again medallions of Heroism, Valor, and remembrance were given out. Pinkie practically vibrated in her seat as she watched. Markus though seemed to be having a miserable time. She couldn't place it but she was getting a Pinkie sense about him, a tear in her eye that just wouldn't fall. She waited out the prizes and then watched as the Angels mingled and danced with the ponies. All but Markus who sat alone, drinking; at a party there was no time for such behavior. Rather upset about the breach in Party Protocol she slipped up behind him. "Hey gloomygus!" She called out as loud as she could. Markus fell back and laid there for a moment.

Pinkie Giggled and then Markus stood up. He brushed himself off and looked at her. "This is a party alright. These Manehatten Ponies need this." He smiled at her dressed in his fine suite of clothes custom tailored by Rarity. Pinkie took his hand in her hoof and smiled at him. "A time for fighting, and a time for partying. It's your turn now to party Markus, it's your time to dance." As she spoke those words she wanted to weep and hold the angel of death yet she didn't know why she would have such sorrowful thoughts.

Markus looked to his brethren he hadn't participated in the last party or any party like this really. He saw Lord Sanguinius reading to the little ones holding as many as he could on his lap, and broad shoulders piled onto him listening with rapt attention to his words.

Brother Enoch was drinking Cider with Applejack toasting the victory. Both of them were speaking loudly and pounding each other on the back. Brother Calvius was with Rarity and Fluttershy getting to know his new sister, and enjoying the company of his charge as the trio enjoyed the games of the party together. Finally there was Rainbow Dash and Jared telling stories of their adventures while feeding themselves.

"May I have this dance sir marine?" Pinkie asked as the music reached a slow number.

Markus smiled and took her hoof as she led him to the dance floor and he looked sheepish. "I'm centuries old, but not once have I ever had time to dance, or for anything like this."

"Then this is your time, silly." Pinkie said leading him threw the dance, then another. Before long she had lost track of time. They had danced many dances, slow ones, fast ones, silly ones and all the time Pinkie laughed and giggled while Markus smiled and laughed every bit as loud as her. His first party, and he was loving it. Somehow Pinkie felt that this party, this moment, right now was his.

"Thank you sister Pinkie Pie, this gift has been amazing. I haven't laughed like that ever, I have never had fun like this. Truly I can now say my life has been completed."

"And just think about what tomorrow will bring!" Pinkie bubbled over at the happiness on the marines face as he knelt and hugged her.

"Hey Pinkie who are you talking to?" Twilight asked her friend.

"Brother Markus of course! Who else?" Pinkie sounded irritated as she looked back expecting to see the Marine as the hug faded away all she saw was an empty dance floor. "He was just here!"

"What are you talking about Brother Markus has been over there alone all night."

"But I was dancing with him all night. All these ponies saw him with me."

"You were dancing alone." Twilight looked at her friend as tears rolled down Pinkies cheek but yet she smiled.

"I…"

Sanguinius stood up suddenly removing the children from him as a scream came from where Brother Markus was still seated. Pinkie watched as Markus's body fell backwards, long dead. To Pinkie the next few moments were a blur of activity that she couldn't see threw all the tears. "Brother Markus…this wasn't even one of my best parties. How could you leave now before you saw a good one?"

"Miss Pinkie would you follow me." A gentle hand fell upon her shoulder and she looked into the fair blond hair and blue eyes of Sanguinius as he looked at her and wiped away her tears. He lead her away from the Party to a place where the other angels were seated including Fluttershy. Pinkie was poured some wine as the remembrance began.

"I remember when Brother Markus joined us. I remember him well, his body was some so beleaguered by the radiation that every movement was agony. He was patient and determined because of his trials, and able to wait for what he considered the right moment for everything because his every action had to count for something. He was a man who never learned how to enjoy his free time because of that though for him everything had to be conserved and waited on till it could be done right." Sanguinius said sipping his wine.

"I remember the day he passed his trial. No one thought he would make it because he could not run. But when he crossed the finish at sundown everyone cheered. After receiving my blood, his body was restored, he was a promising warrior, he always held that there was a time for everything and that a perfect time to act and react to for maximum effect."

"To Markus who taught us to endure," the gathered voices echoed then each took a drink from their glass.

"I remember Markus well, for he was my trainer," Enoch began, "Markus taught me well the value of temperance ,of the spirit of the team, and of the warrior. That it was every battle brother's job to keep in mind his brother's spirits and uplift them if they were low." The story flowed from Enoch's lips of his trainer and of how he fought alongside Markus for so long that they were inseparable.

"To Markus who uplifted us all!" Pinkie roared with the blood angels and drank again feeling the warmth of the memories and the drink filling her.

"Markus found me after I lost a close battle brother, Brother Virgil, who died to Orks. The Green skins had mounted Virgil's head on a pole and were using it as a battle standard. It was Markus who renewed my spirit to fight by betting me he could capture the standard before I could, and who ever won got the right to tell their story first at the Remembrance. I couldn't let the honor go to Markus so I fought on."

"To Markus the clown! Who renewed our will to fight!" Pinkie couldn't help but to think of Brother Markus laughing at that memory.

And so the stories went. Funny stories, sad stories, stories of triumph, but all were stories of how Markus healed the spirits of his brothers in arms. Pinkie drank them in with her wine till it came her turn.

"I remember the day I thought that laughter and fun died in Equestria, it was the day the Markus told me there wouldn't be any party. I didn't know what he meant, and I felt so sad that my spirits fell. I think I killed a Pony for trying to run away. I hadn't meant to…it was Markus who told me about morale and that it was my job to keep up the spirits of others. That there was a time for hardship, and a time to party. Always after the hardship there was reason to party. I gained and lost a big brother all in one night. I'll laugh twice as hard now, for him and for me." Pinkie found the tears flowed as she spoke of Markus as her brother. "He's gone home to the Emperor, to your world now. It was his time."

"To Markus, the Brother of Pinkie! May he live on in her memory, and in our memory!" The final toast given, the final glass drank Pinkie returned to the party. A sudden sense of pride as she felt the spirits around her lift. She had literally lifted Markus's spirits in his final hours, and perhaps it was the best gift she could have given to the Angel who gave her so much.


	9. Chapter 9: Blood for the Blood God

Ponyhammer 9: Blood for the Blood God

Rainbow Dash flew high over Appaloosa. The apple orchard was in shambles Bison and pony skulls were stacked in the center of the town as blood ran through the streets. While the rest of the Equestrian guard was in Manehatten dealing with the Nurgle threat the air guard was sent here to scout and provide Aerial harassment. As she passed over the land she saw the ponies in the town fighting each other to the death for no reason other than to fight. A fever had passed through the ponies and it frightened her.

The army of Khorne owned Appalosa, and the Ponies that remained seem to have sold their souls to the blood god, Ponies who didn't submit were being pulled from their homes and beaten to death, their skulls added to a grizzly pile in the center of the town. Fear, hate, and dread pumped through Rainbow Dash as she dove low to save a young Stallion a rain of Iron Spikes fell upon those who were seeking to kill him. It was almost too late before she realized it they weren't dragging the ones that hadn't submitted to the demons, it was the weak among them. She flew up narrowly avoiding the kick.

"Bring the RAIN!" Rainbow shouted to her Pegasai as the hot iron fell upon the demons and traitors around. She sped back up into the sky where she laughed at having escaped death. The demons howled in hate as injured traitors stood up. The echoing cry was heard, "Blood for the lake of blood! Skulls for the throne of skulls!" Daemon and cultist alike tried to throw rock, and brick at the pegasai but their wings gave them the advantage.

That was until they saw the Titanic greater demon it rose from its throne and spread its wings. A shroud of furies answered it's echoing roar. As it rose into the air with its new entourage of winged daemons Rainbow Dash called out the order. "Draw blades!" The air core drew their battle blades and engaged the invaders. Diving and soaring they engaged but then to Rainbows horror the Bloodthirster swung it's axe and a wing and it's wing commander were reduced to a rain of chain mail, gore, and meat. She had no choice. She was loyal to those who followed her into battle, and staying in a losing fight would not help her followers.

"Retreat! Fall back!" She shouted to her wing leaders each wing leader called the order to the 10 under them and they fled the field of battle. Rainbow Dash hovered there for a moment longer and the daemon loomed infront of her, she thought she would die. The daemon just laughed looking at her. "Yes, run away little ponies I know you'll be back I can see it. You're waiting on your army to come to save you? What tricks do you have to ensure your victory? Ancient magic? The power of Love and Innocence? Go for now little mare, and come back with your army let me see what you have in store for me. Then let me show you the power and majesty of power and violence."

* * *

><p>"Lord Sanguinius, if I may, why are we going to Apalosa next why not Canterlot?" Fluttershy said meekly her mane blowing in the wind as she walked next to the Lord of Angels her crimson armor glistening next to him. Even she was stunned at how beautiful she was and how terrible at the same time. She was the kindness amid the ravages of war.<p>

"Yes we must. We don't want the daemons of the Khorne to catch us from behind. He might be called the Blood God of Chaos, but he is the war god of chaos. If he knew we were marching on the Capital he would attack us from behind, and catch the army in a pincer to keep Tzeentch from claiming a victory." Sanguinius said calmly.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash could not sit and wait. On the first day she had lost to the greater Daemon but it had said that it would wait for her to gather the army. She couldn't wait that long. They had to break the ranks of these bloodletters otherwise they would rip though the guard and the Blood Angels as if they were nothing. The Berserk ponies didn't help either. Still she couldn't attack full force or the Greater General would attack. Looking from her cloud she sucked in her breath as a column of enslaved Bison were being brought in from the west. The blood flowed as the Berserkers fell upon the captured prisoners.<p>

Rainbow dash did what she could and turned and grabbed the nearest Pegasus and smiled seeing who it was. "Lightning Dust! We need twin twisters. I want maximum collateral damage. Don't hold back."

"No problem." She smiled. Lightning Dust always pushed herself to her limits, almost accepting none. It was a quality that nearly got her status in the Wonderbolts. She only lost that opportunity for the status when she nearly killed civilians. Lightning Dust took to the air followed by Rainbow dash, both of them spun in the air forming cyclones. The twisters ravaged the town as the two Pegasi flew in fast circles.

Maybe because Rainbow Dash held something back just in case she saw them, twin Soul Grinder followed by an armored Giant that looked like some sort of twisted version of the Angels of Death. She broke off screaming her warning at the top of her lungs to Lightning Dust as Harvester Shells filled both twisters turning the cyclones into against them. Blood gouts filled Lighting Dusts Tornado as screams of pain filled it. Three dead earth ponies flew out there bodies torn to pieces and lumpy sauce then what Rainbow Dash feared happened the next thing ejected were the wings of Lightning Dust, then her body falling to the earth. Her blood spurting from where her wings were once a part of her as she plummeted tears hanging in the air. Tears, she was crying in pain, in fear, in need of help. She was still alive.

There was a flash of color a corona of wind built. Lightning Dust would not die. Her family would not be getting a lacquered box and a ribbon. They would have their daughter back! They would hear from her lips the stories of her time abroad. She would not lose another sister.

The demons and berserkers all watched as blood and tears fell upon the world as rain, screams filled the skies. The pleas of the weak flying pony about to meet her fate and roar of courage from the streak of rainbow light that plunged after her at supersonic speed. It wouldn't be enough, the flying weaklings would be crushed by the ground soon and the cultists chanted. "Fall, Fall, FALL!"

That is when it happened; that improbable moment that they couldn't believe. There was an explosion in the air. For a moment it was if a fire of rainbow light was consuming the sky. The burning depths of courage, and loyalty on displayed in the sky for all to see. Lighting Dust was caught before she hit, fractions before impact, as the Sonic Rainbow blew the township apart. The Largest demons had to brace themselves for the force of the Rainboom. The Soul Grinders Filled the air with harvester shells and acid flem, but nothing could hit Rainbow Dash now. They were just too slow.

Landing back at the cave they used as base Rainbow Dash shouted for help and took one of the hot Iron Spikes from its rack and put it against the wound burning it shut.

Lightning Dust screamed in pain, "Please Rainbow, just kill me! End my suffering now!"

"No Lightning Dust. You're brave, you can live on." She leaned in to comfort the crying mare.

"Not without my wings! Without them I've lost everything special about me!" Her tears fell freely as she looked at her former subordinate.

"No you haven't" Rainbow Dash gave her a hard look of reproach to remind her of who she really was. "Every day you live without them, is a day of pushing yourself to a new extreme."

* * *

><p>"Everypony who joined the Equestrian Guard, please come forward, take your uniform, your armor, and your weapon. We would love to get you better acquainted with your new weapon, but sadly, and I know how horrible this is, you will just have to make due with a crash course. Now everyone pay attention." Rarity called out from in front of the gathered, while volunteers who just joined as assistants handed out the uniforms, armor and weapons. "This pointy part here, you put that into the chest of the daemon you want to remove from our planet. Now the other big thing, you want it to die. You can't love or tolerate them, because they will take that and turn it against you. They aren't like the ponies they corrupted, they are things made of the will to KILL. Every pony eating beast on the face of our world is fueling them and giving them strength. You have to believe that your weapon can kill them, and it will. These edges here, they are sharp as dragon claw, and they will cut through your enemy."<p>

"Are you suggesting we kill ponies!" A mare called out.

Rarity shook her head. "Not at all darling, fight them yes, but show them mercy. They are ponies who gave their hearts to the darkness mostly out of fear. " Rarity looked at the recruits as she quickly drew her battle blade and dispatched two straw dummies. "Mercy separates us from them."

She could see Brother Calvius looking at her his eyes falling as she said that last part. Brother Jared was teaching pegasi recruits how to use the spike dropping system that Rainbow Dash had developed. Enoch was assisting Apple Jack. Fluttershy was doing her best to help Pinkie. Calvius looked at her with eyes that said he had let her down, failed her when she had needed him. Rarity could not comprehend what he could mean. He had always been there for her.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash and her Pegasai waited, always waiting just on the outskirts, Rainbow Dash smiled as something came into view. A dark formation of rain clouds. Her team had rounded up a thunderstorm for her, full of lightning.<p>

* * *

><p>The train speed at full speed down the tracks full of recruits from Manehatten, and the troops from Ponyville. The forces of Chaos were in for a surprise. Pinky Leaned out the window switching her leader's cap for a train engineer's hat she shouted as she pulled the Train whistle. "Till every pony is free!" The crew, and passengers cheered back in response echoing her words. Far above them in the air with wings of fire was Spike. Twilight Sparkle was riding his back as she cheered in excitement.<p>

* * *

><p>As lightning struck the ground and the winds broke houses the Khornite ponies fought back but they could not stand against the furry of the storm. The Greater daemon again took wings and Rainbow Dash ordered a retreat again.<p>

"You're doing well little nag. You show promise it's a shame that the past 5 days have been a waste, in another day I will offer your blood up as an offering. Rainbow dash smiled as she spotted the smoke in the distance and the Bloodthirster turned to see it as well following her gaze. "Oh, my. What is that?" He dove off to see. Fear filled Rainbow dash as she shot ahead of him.

"What? Suddenly I'm not interesting enough for you?" She chided the greater daemon is it spied the tracks and the train station. "You know what; I bet you'd love some of this." Rainbow dash grabbed the darkest cloud she could find and set it off. An eye searing bolt of lightning struck the greater daemon and it howled in pain.

Its axe came in and evaporated the cloud nearly taking Rainbow with it. She held her airspace as the Daemon looked at her licking it's lion like lips. "The rest of the army?"

"Yes!" Came a voice from above it was a masculine roar that shook the earth, and riding on the back of its source was Twilight Sparkle.

Spike crashed into the greater Daemon sending it flying to the ground before unleashing a gout of emerald flame upon it.

"MWA HA HA HO" The daemon laughed in a manner that froze the blood of pony, marine and dragon. "This will be fun. I will enjoy slaughtering you all."

There was a crack of lightning revealing 5 metal forms in the darkness of the storm as they stood freshly disembarked from the train. It was the one in the lead that the greater daemon reconized.

The daemon turned in shock looking upon Sanguinius. "You! No! This isn't possible! You're DEAD!" While not fear as mortals understand it, it was clear this upset the Greater Daemon and it flew away back to the city, to plan and prepare.


End file.
